Vampyre
by li3atinali3
Summary: His mutation killed him. And then brought him back to life. X1-X3.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

My story?

Zacharias Thorn – I've been eighteen for the past four years. My appearance doesn't really change which I have no problem with, but in a few years when my peers are all thirty plus and I still look eighteen, maybe nineteen if I stretch it, that's when it'll be a big deal.

Right now, though, I totally dig being dead.

--

Yes, it's short.  
New OC !


	2. Dead

**1. Dead.**

'So tell me Zach, what do you remember?_'_

'It was about two weeks ago. That's what I remember. I was awake before mum barged in, yelling at me to wake up, or that I was late… or both, I don't really remember.  
There was absolutely no way I was going to school that day – not only were there those few essays I didn't bother finishing, but this particular Monday signaled the beginning of a two-week exam block.

"Zacharias, if you do not get up, you can forget about that trip to your grandparents this summer!" mum yelled as she came to open my blinds.

I could just imagine the look on her face when she yanked the sheets off my bed. I was struggling to remain catatonic and not laugh.

Man, I had the whole 'I'm so sick' look down. Pasty yellowish skin, deep shadows under my eyes and the pale lips. With my luck, she would've thought I was dying and I'd take at least a month off school. So, I let out a soft gurgle.

"Zach…" she started, and I knew immediately that she was somewhat concerned. The bed moved, and she sat down next to me, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Look, I know you're unwell, but… I don't want to think about how bed-ridden you'll be when your sister finds out where her makeup has gone. Or when your father finds out you've been wearing it…" and, with that she got up and left.

I didn't want to think about it either, so I grabbed my wrinkled uniform and came tearing out of my room, dressing myself along the way.  
I skidded to a halt before running down the stairs to duck into the bathroom and scrub off my failed attempts to get out of failing another subject.  
The purple eye shadow didn't really come off too well, so when I descended the stairs mum shot me this disapproving look.

I shrugged it off, and well, pretty much instantaneously I felt this immense pressure, or crushing sensation on my chest. I clutched onto the stair rails, forcing myself to breathe. Of course, mum didn't believe me when I told her what happened – she pushed me out the front door.

I met up with Aaron – a mate of mine – halfway to school, like we've been doing since I moved here from London.

"So, you actually turned up? Man, you look like crap. You know that? How munted did you get last night?" he laughed, tugging at my hair.

"Shut up," I whacked him.

And, again, just like ten minutes earlier, that same sensation in…or on, my chest happened again.

"Haha, no wonder your mum didn't let you stay home, you faker," Aaron waved me off, walking ahead, leaving me behind to catch my breath.  
That sort of thing happened a few more times, but each getting less severe, and when we rocked up at school, it was more like a dull – very dull – pain.

Needless to say, I was extremely worried, but because they left as soon as they came, well… it was easier to ignore the fact that it had happened at all.  
So, I guess it all really happened during my trig exam.

I got into the room, much to the surprise of my teacher, and a few of my classmates.  
It wasn't a hard exam – math was something that clicked with me, so I wasn't particularly stressed.

All I remember after starting the exam, is at some point I felt really light-headed. I looked down at the desk, which looked like it was getting closer and closer to me. Or well, I was getting closer to it. And though I could feel the cool wood under my face, part of me kept falling down past the desk. And then there was nothing. Just this blackness.'

Zach stopped talking. He was very aware of the man in the wheelchair, looking at him intently.

'Go on,' he urged.

'Well, uh, that's where my story ends. Apparently, I died.'

Charles Xavier sighed to himself. This boy's death was his manifestation of his mutation. Though, the only thing he could gather from the description, is that, well… once someone dies, they shouldn't ever come back. Zach died, and now is sitting in front of him, living as any other being would – well, chances are he won't be able to die again. Xavier could really only conclude that his mutation would quite possibly, be immortality.

But why would he have needed to die for it to show itself?

He looked down at the notes he had received from Zach's sister when he arrived at Xavier's Institute – they had only recently moved from London, he hadn't shown any signs of stress. Though, his parents still believed he was dead, and so did everyone else he knew.

'I see there was an incident just before you, awoke,' Xavier began.

'Look, I told you everything I remembered,' Zach snapped, 'I don't have a clue what my mutation is, and I don't really care. I'm just disturbed at the fact that I collapsed in an exam and woke up in a morgue!' Zach began to collect his belongings from around his feet, ready to leave and find his room.

'Zach, we can't figure this out until you tell me everything you remember,' Xavier replied, placing the papers on the desk beside him. Zach slumped, aware of how right Xavier was.

'When I was… when I was, uh, out of it… I remember floating around in this weird, dark place, with all these other bright things floating around too. I think I knew something bad happened to me, but I didn't want to die. And those bright floating things, they sorta, drifted over to me. The more that came to me, into me, the better I could see this path back. Back, I guess, to my body.'

'Astral plane projection, perhaps?' Xavier thought as Zach finished relaying what he saw. It seemed impossible, because only few of the strongest telepaths have been able to achieve access to such a place. However, if his spirit had been able to remove itself from its body, it may prove to be true.

'Thank you Zach, know that I'm going to be doing all I can to understand the nature of your mutation. I hope you settle in well here,' he smiled, showing Zach out of the infirmary.

--

Disclaimers are stupid.  
Zach and the plot are my own.


	3. Fan Club

**2. Fan club.**

This whole ordeal felt extremely unreal to Zach. It had been a painful two weeks, not because of the staff or students, but more or less, he spent every second of every day waiting to hear from Professor Xavier.  
He felt as though he was waiting for bad news, and though the other student tried to comfort him, dread constantly clouded his mind.  
Generally, the student body was fairly decent. He had made friends with quite a few of the students, which made attending classes easier. Zach was glad he wasn't like those kids who sit alone in the back, glaring at everyone. Plus, sitting at the back would have meant he could see everyone in the class. Lately, whenever he'd look at someone, particularly in their eyes, something would flare up inside him. Like a craving, but weaker.

'Hey man, are you still on for tonight?' Sam asked as they left class.

'Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do,' Zach grinned, remembering that list of assignments he had yet to complete. Well, start.

'How about you Bobby?' Sam asked as Bobby walked out behind them, peering over his shoulder at a girl with long brown hair who was still packing up her books.

'Hello?' Zach waved his hand in front of Bobby's face, who looked as if he had just returned back to reality.

'Huh?'

'Sam and I were talking about ditching study tonight, are you in?' Zach rolled his eyes.

'Oh, yeah, cool,' he replied watching as the girl left the room chatting to another girl. Sam and Zach snickered at her choice of clothing – all of which covered nearly every inch of her body.

Bobby turned to scold them, but smiled mischievously.

'Sam… I need to borrow your computer.'

'Huh? What? Don't you have one?' Sam shook his head. Bobby tilted his head, indicating something behind Zach, who was busy looking through his backpack for a pen.

'Oh… yeah, sure. Seeya tonight Zach!' Sam called as they started walking away.

'What?' Zach looked up.

'Your fan club is here, figured you needed some alone time!' Bobby called out as they started running off.

Zach turned around and saw a few heads quickly hide around a corner. He swore and ran off to his room.

That sort of thing only recently started happening. He never actually spoke to any of those girls – they just appeared wherever he was. It was really creepy, actually.  
He was very self conscious about his appearance – though his height and hair hadn't changed – his facial features had become more statuesque.

**x**

'You're eerily handsome,' someone replied, 'ya know that? You should really see the effect you have on Rahne. It's hilarious, cos it really annoys her.'

Zach ignored the comment that came from a girl behind him and walked into his room. He had an exam in a week, and studying wasn't really his forte.

'I know you heard me,' the girl said. Zach looked over his shoulder to a petite girl with short, platinum blonde hair standing in the doorway. He had seen her quite often, and was a little surprised. Usually they hung back behind him, not once ever coming to talk to him.

'Right…' he rolled his eyes, turning back to his work.

'So I'll invite myself in, then' she walked in and sat herself on his room mate's bed.

'How long have you been here, exactly?' she asked, eyeing his half unpacked suitcases.

'Two weeks,' he replied curtly, unhappy that this girl interrupted his thoughts.

'I've been here about two months. Wanted to test it out, y'know… can't say I like it too much. They're all so, optimistic… I mean, if I were them, I'd probably spend every waking moment in a deep and utter sadn-'

'Why are you here?' Zach butted in.

'Oh, well… making my last rounds before I leave,' she stood up and walked towards the door, 'waiting is never easy. Go find Xavier,' she winked and walked away.

Zach sighed and shook his head. He knew what that meant.

'Hey! Wait!' he yelled out.

**x**

'How did you know that?' he asked as they sat down in one of the quieter rec. rooms.

'I'm a telepath,' she smiled, 'but I heard about that from Jubes. You've been part of the routine gossip that comes with any new student. I don't know if you're aware of this, but there's something very… different about you.'

'Oh really?' he was keen on finding out what she knew.

'Well, for starters, I can't read your mind. Like you're on this completely different frequency, from the rest of well, mankind,' she replied.

'Oh, that's comforting,' Zach rolled his eyes, again.

'You shouldn't do that so much. Your eyes will pop right out. Do you wanna know what else? People seem to be avoiding you,' she grinned, 'well, of course, apart from me.'

'Excuse me?' No one was avoiding him. He had made plenty of friends, and… those girls.

'Well, they talk to you and everything. But there's _always_ this sense that they should keep away. They want to come near you, but they hold back. Now, I find that rather fascinating. I wonder why people do that?' she mused.

'Why are you leaving… uh?' Zach was keen on changing the subject, and he still didn't know her name.

'Oh, right, I'm Zoey. And I told you already.'

'No, why, for real?'

Zoey huffed before replying.

'It's too easy here. I like life with complications. When I found out I was a mutant, I thought that would be enough, but man, this is such a breeze. Ha! I always thought this whole mutant experience was about suffering and pain. God!' she snorted.

Zach looked at this girl in disbelief. She was crazy. She obviously missed out on some form of stability in life… and in her mind. But there was something about her that told him that she didn't half mind the security here.

A small girl ran into the room after a few minutes of awkward silence had passed.

'She has news Professor Xavier,' Zoey told Zach flatly, 'I guess I'll let you be then.'

'Uh… the Professor is looking for you,' the girl mumbled, gaping at Zach. He grunted, trying not to let his nerves show, and walked out of the room leaving the two girls behind.

--

**A/N: **'Sam' is Sam Guthrie aka Cannonball, from the comicverse/tele series.  
I don't know too much about him to know if he's out of character... I'm just going by research.


	4. Theories

**3. Theories.**

'Sorry Zach for not getting in touch with you sooner,' Xavier wheeled around to the sofas, on which Zach was sitting.

'No problem,' Zach watched.

'I'd like to first begin by telling you that I have a theory.'

He started feeling a little ill; this was what he'd been waiting for.

'Naturally, I was very curious about the circumstances involved in the development of your mutation. Never had I thought a mutation needed the individual to both die and come back alive… But, I can't help but wonder one thing…'

Zach knew what this would mean. He wanted to talk about the nurse who had died. It was too strange a coincidence to ignore.  
Xavier noted the slight change in Zach's calm demeanor and guessed Zach knew what he was about to ask. He wished now, more than ever that he was able to hear Zach's thoughts, to spare him from having to talk about it. But he was only able to hear little snippets of his thoughts.Which would probably diminish as Zach's mutation develops further.

'Understand that it'll either make or break my theory,' Xavier began.

'As I… my spirit… got closer to my body, those… energy lights became more scared. I needed more to continue and I began to sense and sorta…see…something. Like the light from before but more vibrant and well, alive. I remember luring that light over, waking p and realizing that there was a dead nurse lying on top of me.' Zach replied, not a single emotion betraying him.

He nodded, taking this all in. The pieces were matching up. Though, his theory was far from believable. It took some rather imaginative thinking on both his own and Jean's part, when finally, it was Logan who – jokingly – came to the conclusion. 'There's somethin' I don't like about that kid. Reminds me of those vampire stories where they seem perfectly innocent one moment… but the next thing ya know, your hangin' upside down, bleedin' to death,' he commented when Xavier had first discussed Zach's mutation to the others.

'So, what's the diagnosis?' Zach grinned, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

'Well, what I've come to understand of your mutation is that it has caused either a delay in your aging, enhanced healing, or possibly even immortality. That is impossible to tell at this point in time. There has also been a change in your physical appearance, and perhaps you've noticed, your pheromones. I'm sure you've been a hit with the girls, and no doubt Logan hasn't been too happy around you. I'm also sure I can safely assume that there has been a vast increase in your senses, possibly all six of them. Last of all, your need for energy – that is what I'm interested in most of all.'

Zach nodded; everything he said was true.

'Ah, yes. You also seem to show little reaction to changes in the environment…' Xavier added.

'What do you mean?'

'Note the heavy sweater,' Xavier smiled, tugging at a sleeve.

'Oh…' Zach looked down at his bare arms. Now that he thought about it, it was slightly nippy.

'Professor…' Zach started, not knowing how to word it, 'there is something else.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. There's this… thirst. A craving sensation. It's been building up, but I don't know what it means. I know it has something to do with other people, because it flares up when I'm near someone… but I don't know…'

Xavier thought for a moment. Zach would find out soon enough what that thirst was for… it would be best, though, if he found out in a safe environment. 'Zach,' he began, resting his arms, 'have you heard of the term energy vampire?'

'Vampires drink blood. And can't go out in the sun. Both of which I don't do.' The professor had got to be kidding or teasing him. He had come here assuming he was going to get help, not mocked.

'A energy vampire, however, if a form of an earth-bound spirit that feeds of the spirits of others. To put it simply.'

'You've got to be joking…'

'No, I'm afraid I'm not. I believe that although you are either immortal or have enhanced healing, you will at some point need life energy. Or… to live off the spirits of another.'

Zach slumped in his chair. Of course Xavier's theory made sense – his senses were sharper, he looked like…something that shouldn't really exist – alluringly alarming.

'Oh wonderful,' he thought to himself.

'I believe that in order to maintain your current state, you need some sort of biological energy - life force, perhaps - that it seems your body cannot create on its own. However, I do not condone you feeding off the students. What I can do is teach you to control the thirst. Feed without harming others.'

'This sucks,' Zach crossed his arms, 'but it doesn't really tell me why I haven't been able to sleep.'

'You aren't sleeping?' Xavier was surprised.

'Oh, I forgot to mention. Not a wink, actually.'

'Since when?'

'Not since I last woke up… from death.'

'Hmm…,' Charles thought for a moment. 'The best guess I can think of is that if your body cannot create this power then there's no point for you to have to sleep to 'recharge' yourself.'

**A/N:**

Yes. Something crazy has occurred, I thought I should fess up to it, rather than assume the people who read this knows nothing about the comics.  
I only just realized the similarities between Zach from my imagination, and Selene from the X-Men comics. Don't worry though, I haven't ripped her character - I've adjusted my own.

Sorry this was so talky rather than action, but I don't want readers to have to piece Zach's mutation together themselves. I don't like doing it, and I don't want people to assume they know what he can do because the title is 'Vampyre', haha.

There's a lot more action in the next chapter!


	5. Danger Room

**4. Danger room.**

He had been trying for a month to control his thirst.

Everyday was getting more and more unbearable. The fact that it wasn't a power made lessons difficult. Denying him something that he obviously needed was like telling a person not to eat anymore.  
Other students with an energy mutation similar to his had all discovered alternatives, such as soaking up sunlight or touching a live wire. Neither worked for Zach.  
However, he was becoming more and more aware of the energy levels of those around him, and slowly began to differentiate between those who were sick and those who weren't.  
Of course, he'd never have to worry about sickness.

But he was weak.

Everyday he slunk out of bed – laying there out of habit at night – and looked into a mirror, he saw the effects of his neglect. Under his eyes were growing darker and his eyes more and more bloodshot.  
His thirst amplified his already super human senses. He could feel people two rooms away. He could sense those walking into the school grounds. He could hear conversations – his ears pricking up whenever the word 'energy' came up.

**xxx**

Bobby had planned a danger room session with Sam, who was eager to put his powers to the test. Zach only agreed to watch and determine the winner from the confinements of the control room – but gave in to their taunts.

'C'mon man. We haven't seen you in action at all!' Bobby complained as he searched for his sneakers.

'I really don't think I'm up to it.' Zach knew about these danger room sessions – they were meant to give students time to use and better understand their powers. He didn't have any real power, though, so there was no point in him humiliating himself. His craving was greater than ever, so all he wanted to do was lie down and curb it.

'Haha, leave him alone. I doubt he can actually do anything,' Sam scoffed, trying to appeal to the competitor within Zach – which worked.

'Shut it blondie. Fine, I'll go,' he blurted without thinking.

They reached the control room, when Kitty and Zoey stepped out looking completely dismayed.

'This sucks. I really wanted to run around,' Kitty complained as the guys walked in.

'So you're the reason why we can't have a turn?' Zoey stood defiantly between the room and Zach – the other two had already gone in. She hadn't actually left the Mansion, apparently she just used it as an excuse to talk to him – a fact that Bobby had pointed out the moment he heard what happened.

Though, he hadn't seen her around much.

'I didn't realize girls actually _liked_ the danger room…' Zach grinned.

'Well! We'll, like, see about that!' Kitty grabbed Zoey's wrist and phased them through into the danger room itself.

Zach walked in shaking his head.

'What's going on?' Bobby asked, finishing setting everything up.

'We have to share,' Zach replied pointing out the windows to the two girls chatting to one another.

'We can't do anything until a teacher comes to supervise,' Sam commented, pointing to the list of rules and regulations that was stuck to a wall.

'Aaw, serious?'

'No way!'

'Tell me about it.'

'Are you guys coming or not?' Kitty asked, sticking her head through the wall. Not willing to sacrifice their egos by discussing the rules, they shrugged and started the session.

The moment it began and the course formed around them, Zach knew he was going to be in trouble. Bobby had changed the session at the last minute, and it seemed as if they were participating in an obstacle course version of capture the flag.

'Guys versus girls. It's fair, cos Zach here has no powers,' Sam laughed, declaring the game.

They all scattered.

'Some team game…' Zach muttered.

He could hear lasers and decided to run in the opposite direction. He wasn't moving as fast as he could and every turn he made seemed to be a repetition of the last. It wasn't long before he concluded that he was lost in this maze.  
The running was tiring him out.

Something obscenely hot raced in front of him, breaking down each wall in its path. The fireball stopped abruptly, causing Sam to come crashing back down to the ground.

'Thought you'd need some help!' he called, 'the girl's base is over there,' Sam pointed.

Zach climbed over the rubble, groaning at the fact that he actually had to walk or run.  
He could still feel the air around him almost crackling with the residual heat from Sam's powers. Taunting him with the energy he lacked.  
Reigniting his thirst.  
Zach couldn't hold it in any longer.  
It had been at bay for far too long.  
He crouched down low, his eyes darting around looking for any signs of movement, whilst his ears tried picking up any sound.

Over there.

He ran, jumped and landed on top of Kitty who shrieked and phased from under him.  
She reappeared up from the floor behind him, 'What was that for?' she yelled.  
Zach snarled and came tearing at her again.  
Bobby and Sam came running around the corner, and stopped in shock.

'What's going on?' Zoey asked as she flew down next to Kitty.

Zach stood, hunched over, breathing heavily, watching for any sudden movements. If they moved he'd move. Self defense. Yeah. That's what it'll be.

'Zach?' Bobby stepped forward slowly, 'What's wrong?'

Zach opened his eyes wide, keeping them all in his view.

'Zach, you gotta calm down man,' Sam started walking up to him.

He could feel Sam's power emanating from him. It was intoxicating.

Zach's breath increased as he got up and lunged forward.

'MOVE!' Zoey yelled out loud as Zach lost his momentum and was left hanging in mid-air.

Sam stumbled out of the way, his eyes wide in shock.

'Kitty, go get a teacher! NOW!' she bellowed as a stunned Kitty nodded and ran out of the room.

'Guthrie, get back. I think there's something about your powers that's setting him off like this. Bobby, I need you ready in case I can't hold him any longer,' she ordered. With Zach thrashing around, it was hard for her to maintain her concentration.

Kitty ran back in moments later with Jean and Logan right behind her.  
Jean immediately took control over keeping Zach from moving around, whilst Zoey sank down to her knees from exhaustion.

'What happened?' Jean asked before Logan could.

'He went berserk! That's what happened!' Kitty exclaimed.

'I can't get into his mind to try and calm what it is that's making him act this way,' Jean stated, looking at Zoey questioningly.

'Don't look at me, I'm not nearly as powerful as you or the Professor…' she replied.

Logan walked up to Zach, who had stopped moving, but was still looking around frantically.

'Listen kid, you need to calm down otherwise we can't help you…'

Zach responded by looking Logan straight in the eyes, searching for that life force. In a quick second he had found it and began draining the man.  
He could only just hear Logan's gasp as he tried to break away from Zach's stare – but that didn't matter.  
He was finally getting the energy he needed, and he could feel his strength beginning to return.

But it stopped.

Zach realized that he had been thrown across the other end of the room when his eyes twitched opened. Sam was standing over him, looking at the ground next to him, rather than in the face.

He looked up at the rest of them; Logan lying on the floor with Jean tending to him, Kitty and Bobby both avoiding his gaze, and Zoey who still wasn't afraid.

A/N.

Hopefully the formatting sticks this time.


	6. Repercussion

**5. Repercussion. **

Xavier knew deep down that in the case of Zacharias Thorn, he would not be able to go on, ignoring what he needed.  
He knew there was no substitute for what Zach's body required to survive.

'So you're saying we teach him to take little bits from people?' Jean questioned, rubbing her forehead. Xavier simply nodded.

'Will it hurt them?' she asked.

'I'm not sure. Everything about Zach's mutation is strange. Technically, he shouldn't even be alive…' Xavier replied, looking toward Logan who shrugged. It wasn't so much pain, as it was feeling something leaving his body; or trying to at least.

'But once we start letting him do that it'd be like givin' him a free appetizer. He's gonna start aching for the main,' Logan grunted, leaning back on his chair – he had recovered no thanks to his healing factor, and Sam's timely tackle – though, he was out of it for a few days.

'We can't let him waste away, though!' Jean interrupted, looking over at Logan who merely shrugged.

'I'm talking from someone who has actually been drained. It's no walk in the park.'

'Perhaps we should discuss it with him?' Ororo raised from her seat to open the door.

'Hello Zach,' the Professor greeted as he walked in.

Zach's eyes flitted over to Logan, and was greatly relieved to see he was still alive.

'I…I've spoken to Kitty and Sam…' he began, but was interrupted by Xavier.

'I'm sure they understand. It's not uncommon for students to lose control over their powers here.'

They did understand. Or at least, they looked it. Zach was sure they were probably still a little frightened.

'How are you feeling now, though?' Jean asked.

'Um… well, I don't feel that craving anymore,' he replied, avoiding her eyes.

'_You do realize that this will only be temporary?_' Jean directed to the Professor, who nodded slowly.

'I don't want to leave,' Zach looked at the Professor, 'please. It'll be easier now… and I'll try harder to learn what to do in case it happens again.'

'And we will help as much as we can,' Xavier smiled.

**x**

Zach slumped out of the office, eyes cast towards the ground, humiliated and troubled. He hadn't seen Kitty around in the days following, but he was lucky enough to have both Sam and Bobby around. They had seen it before – kids who have suppressed themselves to their utmost breaking point, and then snapping.  
It hadn't hurt him, in fact it did quite the opposite. Had he not have behaved so shockingly savage, he may have found out what having this energy could do for him. Though, he shook that thought out of his head, not wanting to think about doing something like that again. It was so selfish.

'What's happening?' Sam asked, moving from leaning on the wall outside the office. Bobby had been waiting, but left saying he had some homework. Or, that was what he wanted Sam to tell Zach.

'They're letting me stay,' Zach shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

'That's great!' Sam beamed, but he knew it was to no avail. Nothing tore Zach apart than having his pride compromised by begging to stay.

'But I don't think I can do this the way they want me to,' Zach muttered.

'What do you mean?'

Zach shrugged his shoulders, a clear indication that the conversation was over. Sam watched him walk on ahead, probably to his room. He didn't know too much about Zach's mutation, but he learnt that those who didn't talk about it, didn't talk about it for a reason. He didn't press on it.  
Sam put Zach's feral event down to the same thing he had heard happens to Logan – he just lost control. Though, he knew he was fooling himself.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry this one was so short, and so very lacking of any action.

I'll make up for it! :3  
(Eventually...)


	7. Soldiers

**6. Soldiers.**  
_One year later…_

'Is Bobby not hanging with us again?' Zach asked as Sam walked into the kitchen, looking through each cupboard.

'Nope, he's doing something with Rogue and John,' he replied, walking over with a bowl and a box of cereal.

'I think I'm leaving soon,' he stated, sitting down and fixing his breakfast.

'What?' Zach looked up from the essay he was trying to finish.

'This club, they've been in contact with me,' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

'It's not much really, guard-work from what I understand, but it means I'll be able to send money back home.'

'Sounds good…' Zach muttered, returning back to his work.

'It'll probably be a good thing to leave as well… what with all that happened at Liberty Island.'

'Yeah, probably. When are you going?'

'Soon… I'm talking to the Professor about it tonight.'

Zach nodded. Ever since Liberty Island, students had left the School, but Sam was torn between returning to his family and remaining independent. This club was ideal for him.

'Tell me about this club? What's its name?' Zach asked.

'It's the Hellfire Club, a group of elite mutants,' Sam replied.

'Haha, you? Elite? As if,' Zach laughed, 'all you can do is fly, really…' He quickly ducked out of the room before he could wear Sam's cereal.

Sam Guthrie was gone a week later.

**xxx**

After the danger room incident that occurred a while ago, he had been treading softly. He focused on maintaining as much control over his thirst, aided with a few nightly backyard raids. Vets called it an enigma that so many pets had mysteriously died.

Though, he knew that the teachers were aware of what he was doing. But he didn't draw attention, so nobody said anything.

Zoey left – rather unexpectedly – after Sam, and he became reclusive. Only emerging out of his room to attend class, if he ever attended at all. He couldn't face the new students with power oozing out of them. He just didn't trust himself enough. He wanted to stick with those people who saw him at his worst, rather than having to hide even more so with new people.

**xxx**

He was given his first taste of human life-force the night the school was raided.

He could sense them coming, but wasn't sure if they were friend or enemy, so instead of alerting Logan – who seemed to be the only responsible adult around – he decided to perch himself in a dark spot on the roof and watch.

They ran across the grounds silently, holding their weapons close to their bodies. Zach knew that this would be his only chance to help the students, and feed at the same time.

He didn't even need to look into the eyes of the soldiers – a revelation that startled him for a few moments.

Within a few seconds, already four soldiers had collapse, hidden away from the views of their teammates; something Zach remembered about being tactful. Though, he quickly hid those who fell in the light – jumping from his perch, ignoring the crack of his ankles – it healed as soon as they broke – and pulled the dead mercenaries into the bushes, without breaking a sweat.

Those who saw him didn't last too long either.

'Ha,' he thought, 'and they wanted to dampen my abilities!' His absorption of everyone around him holding a gun only increased his awareness of what it meant for him. He wasn't a weakling anymore. Having to die for his mutation took on a new meaning.

Eager to continue testing out his new-found abilities, he returned to his room from the way he came – jumping quickly and quietly up back to his perch and then slipping into his room. There, he changed into a pair of grey jeans and a black tee-shirt, packed his bag and slipped out into the halls of the School, ready to take any solider on.

Students screamed, with one voice in particular causing him to double over in pain, grasping at his ears. Though, it stopped in a matter of seconds. With his ears still ringing he ran faster than he had ever imagined before, through the halls, looking for a safe exit whilst absorbing any soldiers – hoping they were soldiers – that got near him.

He stopped momentarily to get his bearings right. The school was somewhat maze-like, and rushing about like madman wasn't helping.

Someone was bristling behind him. He whipped around fast and caught sight of a man pointing something grey and metallic at him. Before he could realize what was happening, he felt a sharp pricking sensation on his neck and within seconds he began wavering around on the spot. The man watching intently, waiting for his victim to fall into a comatose state. Zach's mind, as sluggish as it was from the drug, told his arm to reach up, and his hand to pull them out. A tiny trickle of blood fell from the wounds before they closed, leaving no trace of the punctures. He flung the little drug-darts back at the man whose reaction time was vastly slower than what Zach expected of from a mercenary. Zach didn't wait to see where it hit the man, and continued to get to his exit – running past both Bobby and Rogue as they yelled about in the adjacent hall.

Within ten minutes he was out of the school, running towards the city, not worrying about what he had left behind.

* * *

A/N: Can someone please tell me how I can indents and use more than one line spacing? It's really peeving me off!  
Anyhoo, a little more happening in this chapter, ehhh. But it can't be all running and killing a balance is good.  
Zach isn't a bloodthirsty brute.


	8. Cannonball

A/N: Yeah, it's here this time! This is a talky-ish chapter... and so is the next. You should read it if you want a clearer understanding of Zach and his mutation!  
By the way, I post updates on my profile... so while I don't update my story constantly, I do for my 'news' section.

**7. Cannonball.**

It wasn't rough living on the streets when you really didn't need to eat, and sleep was something you had left behind in another life. He stole money and used it to stay in lavish hotels within the city as well as on expensive clothing and cars. No one questioned because he paid in cash and tipped handsomely. Zach knew how to survive, and knew that it meant a lot of money.  
He rented out storage spaces for his cars and opened a bank account under a fake name. It would have been stupid if used his birth – and death – name.

He lived more than comfortably for a few months, happily living in selfish indulgence, away from anyone he knew.  
Which was why he was surprised to see Sam.

Instead of approaching him, Zach kept a close eye on Sam for a few days before saying anything. He wanted to make sure that no one else he knew was near; no one from the mansion. Sam seemed to follow a strict timetable. He came by the same café in the mornings and at lunch, and then the same restaurant in the evening – at all the same times.  
Six in the morning, one in the afternoon, nine at night.

'Pretty monotonous life you've got there,' he commented, walking up to Sam on a clear, Wednesday night.

'Huh?' Sam heated up, out of habit. If anyone snuck up on you in this city, you automatically went into self-defense mode.

'Relax, Sam...' he slunk out in front of the… man. Sam was well-built now, his blonde hair cut short.

'Woah, Zach! You haven't changed a bit… what are you doing here?' he asked suspiciously, walking towards his usual restaurant.

'Yeah, I've been around. I left when uh, the school was attacked,' Zach answered, unwilling to give the whole story.

'I heard about that… and Jean. Who would have thought…' he sighed sadly, 'I wish I could've been around to help.'

Sam stopped outside the door and smiled, 'I hope you don't mind hamburgers…'

They stepped inside and took a booth near the back, though there weren't many people around anyway.

'How's work?' Zach asked, once they had seated themselves.

'It's not too bad. I just watch surveillance really,' Sam replied, pouring over the menu.

'How boring!'

'Yeah, it is… we haven't had anyone really try and break in. I've escorted a few weirdoes out, but that's about it. Though, I can't complain, it pays well,' Sam relayed his order to the waitress who was patiently tapping her foot, wanting to leave.

'And you?' she asked, rather rudely, looking at her notepad.

'Nothing, thanks,' Zach waved his hand and smiled, catching her eyes. She let out an involuntary giggle and walked off, blushing.

'Still have that effect, eh. Not hungry?' Sam asked, Zach nodded, but unlike his reluctance at Xavier's, he seemed to enjoy it now.

'Nope.'

'You know what's weird… I don't ever remember seeing you eat while we were both at the School,' Sam laughed.

Zach replied with an awkward, nervous laugh.

'So, what happened with Alkali Lake? Heard a whole lot of students were taken… must've been awful.'

Sam frowned when Zach looked away, avoiding his gaze. He knew Zach well enough that meant that Zach wasn't around at all during that whole event. Sometimes, he was such an open book. Sam's thoughts weren't far off the mark either. He had ran away without so much as a thought of going back to find out what had happened.  
Or to help.

'Zach, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why haven't you aged?'

He realized the moment that he was asked that he'd have to tell Sam the whole story. It was hard to worm out of questions from Sam who respected the fact that some things were better left unsaid. Though, Sam was a fairly understanding guy, it's not like it'll be so bad.

'It's part of my mutation,' he replied, wondering how to go from there, hoping that would be enough information.

'What else is? You never talked about it… and I respected that… but since that time when you went nuts, I've been more and more interested.'

'Why not ask?'

'Dunno, thought it would be rude…'

'Yeah, I probably wouldn't have told you,' Zach grinned as Sam's fries were placed down in front of him; the waitress ogling Zach throughout the process.

'I think I'm immortal,' he began as soon as she left, 'I think Professor Xavier described me as some sort of energy vampire,' Zach watched as Sam emptied the contents of the salt shaker and then moved onto the tomato sauce.

'Vampire?' Sam stopped what he was doing at looked at Zach. Where had he heard that comparison before? It was so familiar…

'Oh! That's right. I think there's some chick in like, the inner…inner circle that's a vampire or something,' Sam nodded, proud that he remembered.

'What?' Zach was shocked that there was potentially, someone else like him out there.

'Yeah, Selene something… that's her name.'

'Do you think I could… talk to her or something?' Zach asked.

'I don't think so. People try that stuff all the time. They give strict orders concerning guests. Sorry man, but… my job. I'm sending out half my pay to my family back in Kentucky… I can't risk it,' Sam replied apologetically.

'No, don't be sorry, I understand.'

'That's a pretty crazy mutation, though… from what I know about this Selene chick, you need to feed off people's… life or something? Something like Rogue, except you need it and she doesn't.'

'Pretty much,' Zach muttered.

**x**

They left early because Sam needed to get up early for his shift the next day. Zach went back to his hotel suite and waited until morning to follow his friend to work.

The building was fairly non-descript, but it was still located in the more expensive part of town. And there was little to no methods of gaining entry either. It was the front door or the windows.  
He knew he couldn't get in without meeting a vast array of all-powerful mutants who defiantly wouldn't hesitate on tearing him limb from limb. As if that would kill him, though. And the chances of finding a member to manipulate were seriously low. They wouldn't let idiots into this sort of swanky club.  
His only hope would be to make a quick dash in, get what he needed and get back out again – but that required waiting.

So he opted for the next best thing. He waited for night to fall before running to the darkest corner of the building, not needing to worry about people seeing him – that would be near impossible – and jumped up to the flat roof, landing clumsily but silently. His shins and ankles ached from the impact, but only momentarily as they healed within seconds. Zach eyed the door that led to the inside of the building, and under the guise of darkness he broke the door handle, lock included, and slunk inside.

His eyes adjusted to the dark, as he walked quietly along the walls of the fire-escape, though he knew there was no one around. He knew the moment he stepped out of the stairway, he would have to be quick, and he would have to take notice of the surveillance cameras.  
He reached the third floor landing, and entered – after carefully inspecting the ceilings and walls for video cameras.

Carefully, he walked through the maroon halls, artfully dodging each camera's field of view before approaching a series of deep, mahogany doors. Luckily for him, they each had a name engraved on a small, golden plaque.

_S. Shaw, E. Frost, D. Pierce, S. Gallio_

It was either Shaw or Gallio. He knew as he placed his hand on the doorknob for S.Shaw, that it couldn't possibly be Selene's office. He could sense too much energy for someone who supposedly lived off the life-force of others.

Zach entered the surprisingly unlocked room of Selene Gallio.

'Hello?'

Zach turned around and behind him stood an incredibly beautiful, and incredibly pale woman, with long black hair clad a black leather ensemble. He gaped in amazement.  
Selene smiled knowingly, reading his unguarded mind – knowing exactly why he was here.  
He was no threat; she would see how this would pan out.

'Zacharias Thorn? What a pretty name,' she whispered, putting a large, tattered book back onto a shelf, turning and placing a hand on his shoulder, 'I suppose you do have many questions. As do I, I haven't yet met another with a mutation so alike my own.'

* * *

A/N: Yay for everyone who got through this! Selene is a cannon, by the way. Go research her. She's hella old!  
What's great is that, though the next chapter has more discussion, I'll throw in an action scene (it'll be small, but it should be sweet) in the next chapter.


	9. S Gallio

**8. S. Gallio**

'How did you know my name?' he glared at the tall woman, who had draped herself on a deep red lounge.

'Oh, come now dear. I'm a telepath, you _must_ have known that.'

She watched as he pulled up a seat and sat opposite her, not fazed by her charms that usually attracted potential victims.

'Ah, I see it now. You don't have telepathic powers? How strange…' she started.

'Why?' he asked, eager to hear more about his mutation.

'Well, how could you have traveled to the astral plane and back without being an immensely powerful telepath?' she asked, more to herself than to Zach.

'The astral plane?'

'Yes, where one powerful psychic mutant can project themselves…' she stopped and continued to read his mind.

'Ah, perhaps that is not where you traveled,' she listened intently to his memories of dying, of finding spirits that he consumed to return back to his body. It was too long ago for her to remember the exact details of the manifestation of her mutation to compare – only that it involved the astral plane.

'How come you can read my mind and no one else can?' he asked, not liking the idea of her answering her own questions by reading his mind.

'I suppose it is because you died. Or are dead. There is a good possibility that you only exist now as a spirit attached to this body because it was the easiest to attain, because your spirit had already melded with its cells for such a long time,' she replied, still staring at him, 'I do not think it is possible for the living to know the thoughts of the dead. As to how _I _can read your thoughts, I do not know.'

'Aren't you dead? I mean, didn't you, uh, die?' She grinned at his response, he didn't know it, but subconsciously he was desperately trying to find someone like him.

She shook her head.

'Greaaat,' Zach moaned. He had snuck in for nothing.

'No you didn't. I am very curious of your mutation Zacharias. Please, if you answer my questions I will answer all of yours.'

He shifted uncomfortably. She was too willing to help for someone in what seemed such a sinister organization.

'I am a firm believer that you shouldn't make enemies of immortals. I expect this to be our last conversation, and I would like to learn as much about you as possible,' she replied to the thought.

'I just need someone to fill in the gaps about my mutation. You think I'm actually immortal?'

'If your powers are anything like mine, then yes,' she began then stopped to think.

'Though, I would think it was more your spirit that has been granted immortality, and whatever body you inhabit is allowed the same as long as you feed off the life-forces of others. Oh, how very vampiresque!' Selene laughed to herself.

'Tell me, do you honor your victims?'

'Huh?'

'Do you retain their memories when you drain an individual?'

'No…'

'And you have no telepathic abilities whatsoever?' Selene asked, watching Zach shake his head.

'Then you are unlike me. I am what one would call a psychic vampire. You, on the other hand… I would describe more along the lines of an… energy vampire.'

'Isn't that the same?' he snickered.

'In your case, no. You seem to have very animalistic vampiric qualities… I see from the way you went wild on your classmates,' she scoffed subtly, a greater air of dignity descending over her – which Zach noticed.

'Perhaps, as you age – or feed, you will find you can connect to the energies around you – manipulate them as you wish, when and how, I don't know.'

'Can you do that? I mean, can you do all of that? Detach your spirit, manipulate energy… all that sort of thing,' he asked, his mind refusing to come to grip with the most shocking of all facts – that he was only spirit, living in a dead body; a shell.

'I have not achieved – nor cared to try – actual astral projection. I am, however, telekinetic, amongst other things.'

Zach stood up, wanting to leave this woman and her words so he wouldn't have to sit and comprehend them. But there was one more thing plaguing his mind ever since she used the term vampire – could he make another into what he is?

'In time, the more lives you take, the more your powers will develop. That could mean that you too will be able to make another an energy vampire, living the same as you do. However,' she also stood up, 'I do not think it is wise for there to be more of us than nature intended. So I will not explain the process.'

She knew that though she answered his initial question, the thought of _how_ would burn deeper.

'I trust I will never see you again.'

She led him to the door, but didn't open.

'Oh, the Hellfire Club is aware of your presence. Congratulations on getting in, good luck on getting out,' she smiled before flinging the door wide open and pushing him out telekinetically.

**x**

He froze. His main priority should be getting out unscathed, and without making too many enemies, but he couldn't get his mind around what Selene had told him. But she was ambiguous; nothing he had learnt would help him, and he grew angry.

How dare she attempt to remain superior by keeping him ignorant.

'_Think on it another time, I insist that you get out_,' her voice echoed in his head. He could sense hostility around him; people were coming. Armed people. But it didn't matter. He wanted proper answers that he _knew_ that Selene could give, and if she wasn't going to give it nicely… then maybe he'd have to try harder.

A high-pitched laugh echoed around him, the halls still void of security.

'_You think you can force it out of me?_'

He turned, his eyes scanning every dark corner.

'_Do you want a fight?_'

'Get out, coward!'

A door opened – but not Selene's.

'Why Selene, do you not just do away with this cretin?' Shaw stood tall in his doorway, eying Zach with a look of boredom.

'Is it because you're scared I'm stronger?' Zach bellowed, ignoring the old man rapping his knuckles on the frame of the door.

He received no response.

'It's cos you know I'm stronger!' Zach smirked as the man shook his head at the sight before him. Nothing seemed more pathetic than a teenager trying to grasp at superiority.

'Oh will you stop your whining you child!' he approached Zach, who had grown a furious red.

'Who are you, old man?'

'If you don't calm down, I will be forced to treat you the way we treat all our intruders.'

'Someone fighting for you? Haha!' Zach laughed relishing in his easy win.

'Who are you?' he glared at the man.

'Sebastian.' Selene's stern voice pierced through him. Zach glanced over and winced – her face was contorted into a calm expression in an attempt to mask her rage. It was terrifying.

'I am not afraid of you,' she stood right up against daring him to look into her eyes.

'If you weren't, why bother hiding information from me?' he sneered.

'It's because _you're _weak,' he answered. Something inside him wanted to fight, but he kept it at bay.

'Weak!' she spat, but she did not move an inch, rather it was Zach. With a single and effortless thought, she had him pinned up against the opposite wall, breaking all the bones in his legs into tiny pieces. Zach kept his eyes pinned on her, gritting his teeth trying not to succumb to the immense pain throughout his legs.

'You feel that don't you? You can feel each bone snap, and each tendon tear, but you cannot do a thing about it!' Selene walked calmly up to him and twirled his dark hair around her slender fingers.

'Oh, but look now! They have healed!' she looked down, as if analysing the process.

'How about I break something else?' He felt the same pain erupt throughout his torso, as each rib shattered, one-by-one.

'You're the weak one, dear.' She was now inches away from his face, taunting him. She laughed as his eyes rolled back from the torture, and turned to Shaw who was still watching. He shook his head at her display of sadism and returned to his room. He had better things to do than worry about Selene's need for dominance.

Her attention was reverted back to Zach, by the sudden spike in the energy around her. She peered at Zach, trying to read his thoughts – though all she heard was something like static. She looked at him in his eyes, and gasped. Instead of looking into the whites of his eyes, Zach was staring straight at her, ignoring the pain of his broken body, but she couldn't read a single expression.

His fingers stretched out across the wall, as much as his hand would allow. He could feel a strange sort of sensation around his fingers; he could feel it the way he felt other's lives. But he didn't want to consume it. No, he wanted to release it.

He had to release it, or it would build up inside him – consume him.

It flowed out of his fingers and across the wall, the pain melting away with it.

Selene back away, watching as the wall began to glow a faint black colour. She looked up at a hissing sound coming from the light fixtures, as they grew brighter and brighter and burst. She turned her head back to the boy, whose head had begun to roll around, his eyes closed, and noticed his hands. His fingers were clawing at the wall, but the dark glow was fading. His bones had healed, and the pain disappeared. Selene released him from her telekinetic grip, and he fell to the floor with a dull thud.

* * *

Sorry for the wait!


	10. Pet

**9. Pet. **

He lay on her blood red lounge, looking up at the ceiling, completely bereaved of any dignity and vary aware that she was studying him closely. She shifted her weight and the leather that clung to her body squeaked. He glanced over.

He hadn't passed out, but he felt like he was close to it. All that pain had to go somewhere… and he wanted it out of him.

'Are you going to talk now?'

He quickly returned his gaze to the ceiling.

There was nothing he wanted to say to her, she who had humiliated him.

'You almost took down a wall. I demand you speak!'

He wasn't going to give in.

There were a few others in the room. The blonde one in white, with most of her body exposed was one of the main reasons why Zach kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. Emma Frost was her name, and apparently, she's an important figure in this crazy group. Shaw was also in the room, along with a few others who didn't bother introducing themselves.  
This was all too reminding of the last time he lost control, back at Xavier's.  
Selene, who had obviously read his thoughts, nodded and then relayed the details to Emma who raised her eyebrows.

'I want to offer him a place here,' Selene crossed her legs, Zach cringed.

'No,' Emma replied curtly, followed by an all-round agreement.

'He has no control over his mutation.'

'You're enough of an immortal as it is.'

'We don't need cocky teenagers running around like they own the place. There is a sense of pride about the Hellfire name that I rather like,' Sebastian Shaw commented.

'Not even as a student of myself?'

That was it. Zach sat up and eyed everyone.

'I don't want to be _her_ student, nor do I want to work here.' It was fairly obvious that she only wanted him around so she could keep tabs on his mutation. She'd probably find a way of manipulating him in a less destructive manner than she had discovered earlier. Or possibly find a way to kill him.

'Then it's settled. He leaves, we're happy. End of story,' Emma replied, indicating that she wanted to leave.

'_You owe me_.' Selene's voice ran through his mind.

'What? Like hell I do!' he replied out loud, his teen bravado ready to take them all on.

'I think we'd appreciate it if you spoke with your mouths,' one of the others crossed his arms.

'I showed you a new portion of your mutation,' Selene smirked.

'You've also destroyed part of our property. We could have you arrested,' Emma chimed in, the two obviously communicating telepathically.

They were trapping him, and he couldn't see much of a way out. And it looked like they were conversing telepathically again, he slumped back, sulking.  
Sebastian nodded and stood up to open the door, Zach rose and walked over.

'We are letting you go under one condition,' Sebastian began.

'What?'

'If ever we call on you for anything, you must oblige. No questions asked.'

'Fine, whatever,' Zach stormed out of the room, not looking back.

'Erik will be pleased,' Emma commented, 'and we are now one person stronger.'

'We shouldn't keep tricking them in, otherwise they'll only be resentful and concentrate on putting us at the disadvantage,' Sebastian replied subtly reprimanding Selene's actions, before exiting himself.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's so short, but it marks a change in the plot. Well, it would if there was an actual plot.  
Anyway, won't be updating for a while, so uhhh, check my profile for news or whatever.


	11. Indecision

**10. Indecision.**

He raced back to his room in the hotel and ravaged through is belongings. He wanted to find something that took his mind off what Selene had told him, and what she had done to him.

But there was nothing that could deter his mind from going over the fact that he now only existed as a spirit. A spirit animating a dead body.

Every second he spent thinking about it, he felt more and more a stranger in his body.

'No,' he thought, lying on his bed, the third day he spent isolated from everyone, 'I've grown in this body. It is me…'

Though, it was to no avail. If that had worked, he would've been fine the second he had walk out of Selene's office.

As much as he loved his mutation, he hated the detachment he now felt.

It made him feel like monster.

And what had that episode in the hallway been about? What had Selene done to him to make him force that weird energy out of him?

Maybe now would be a good time to visit the Professor. Mull over what he learnt from Selene, maybe he'd prove her wrong. That's what he hoped for. That she was making guesses that sounded clever. Maybe she thought it was fun trying to come up with ways to torture him to insanity.

But every time he began to pack his bags to leave, he remembered how he had fled the night of the raid. He knew that he could have been of more help, but all he did was marvel at his own abilities, and then ran off to discover what else he could do. But he couldn't face them after the way he had ran off.

Instead, he dumped his bag on the floor next to his door, and stormed out.

**x**

He waited at the diner Sam frequented in the mornings. He was the only person he could talk to, or wanted to talk to at least.  
As always, he wasn't late – turning up at exactly six, while the sun was beginning to show. He trudged down the road, rubbing his hands together.

As he walked up, he saw Zach standing against the bitter wind and nodded.

'I know you were inside last night,' Sam sat down in a booth, not bothering to tell anyone his order. He had become a regular. 'We have camera's everywhere. You were lucky that Selene _wanted_ to talk to you.'

'What do you mean?' Zach watched as Sam heated his hands on his coffee mug.

'She told us all to let you be, until you finished… though, none of us expected what…well, what happened.'

Sounds about right, Zach thought. She wanted to size him up herself.

'Did you learn much?' Sam asked, taking a sip, watching Zach nod in reply.

'Was it what you wanted to hear?'

'I don't know what I wanted to hear, really,' he replied, not really wanted to delve into how he felt about the situation. Truthfully, he was too confused to bother thinking too deeply.

'Why'd the video cameras go out? I mean, I'm asking you because, well, Selene's expression told us that she definitely didn't do it. She was looking at you kinda scared.'

'You didn't see what was happening on the wall?' Zach asked curiously.

'Don't have a view of a wall from that hall.'

'Oh… well, I don't know. My mutation did something weird. I guess it was something to do with the fact that she was breaking all of my bones,' he mumbled, still embarrassed that she had that much power over him.

Sam attempted to stifle a laugh, but failed.

'Hey man, don't laugh. Selene wanted me to stay in the club, as her _student_.' Zach watched with glee as Sam chocked on his coffee.

'I said no, don't worry.'

'As if they accepted that!' Sam scoffed.

'Well, they didn't. Only Selene wanted me there,' Zach grinned, 'but apparently, I owe them, or something.'

'That's no good. Especially with all these rumors about a war or something…' Sam added a sugar cube into the brown liquid, stirring it with a plastic white spoon.

'They won't remember me, anyway. Plus, I won't go.'

Sam nodded, knowing that Zach was playing ignorant.

'Well, I've got some news that I guess would be kind of good for you…' Sam started, after taking a sip.

'What's that?'

'I think I'm going to be around for a while,' he grinned.

'What do you mean?'

'It's only speculation. Some of the inner circles are putting together a small group of people – and well, they think I may be of use… cos they have us train, and some guy shot me, and I recovered almost immediately. Surprised everyone, myself included.'

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to be happy, but Selene's words played over in his mind. Maybe he and Sam should part ways. For a little while at least. He voiced this to Sam who replied with a look of dejection.

Zach felt guilty, but he needed time to think.

'Alright, well, here,' Sam pulled a napkin out of the dispenser and wrote something down on it, folding it up and placing it on the table.

'I'll be around,' he waved as he left the diner, throwing his money over the counter and some change in the tip jar.

Zach opened the napkin and smiled. He was glad to have a friend like Sam.

* * *

A/N

Research Sam Guthrie if you don't know what I mean by 'around for a while'.  
Sorry it took me so long, and sorry if this chapter doesn't make up for my absence...  
The next one should!


	12. Mutilate

**11. Mutilate.**

He kept his existential crisis was far from his mind, especially since it was the last thing he wanted to confront – rather the realization that he had an offensive power from his originally passive mutation.

He didn't really know how to go about creating such a great amount of physical pain without laughing at how pathetic he seemed. Though, a few days later – with a few failed attempts with razor blades, cheese graters and knives – he decided to give a hot iron a shot.  
He stifled a laugh aimed at himself, imagining the sight of him standing in the middle of his expensive suite with a hot iron making its way to his arm.

He was hesitant, though, because although he would heal almost immediately, it would still hurt like a … well, it'll hurt, a lot. And the way he could feel the heat of the iron before it reached his arm worried him. He never really felt variations in cold temperatures, why should he feel the heat?  
He pressed the iron to his arm, feeling the pain as instantly as he could smell his own burning flesh. His hand went numb, and his other arm wanted to move the iron away.

When the pain became too much, he moved the iron – and watch seemed like part of his burnt flesh – onto another spot on his body.  
His vision was going hazy, so he dropped the iron, waiting to feel that energy within him.  
Nothing was happening, though he could still feel the overpowering heat on this skin.

He grasped at his scorched arm that was healing – but not as rapidly – and snapped it biting painfully down on his lip to stop from screaming.  
Not wanting to stop, he limped into the kitchen and pull out any sharp apparatus he could find, and pushed them into his legs, closing his eyes, not wanting to imagine what his legs would look like now.

More pain came to the point where he couldn't believe it was happening. It couldn't be possible that he was able to endure this much without killing himself.

Then he felt it.

It was some sort of heavy substance flowing through his body, making its way around him. He focused like he did before on the substance – the energy – and on getting it out of his body, knowing that the pain will leave with it.

He wanted to control it; after all, that was the purpose of this exercise. As it slowly bled from him, he tried to stand on his shaken, broken and pierced legs, only to slip on the large puddle of blood he failed to notice earlier, landing on his front, successfully driving the utensils deeper into his legs. He cried out loudly before rolling his body over.

As though there was some sort of angered force was against him, the door knocked. Zach, who was now lying on the ground, looked over towards it and moaned. He was pretty sure this wasn't a sight the maids would want to see.

'Zach?' a man's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Zach moaned again, a little louder than he intended.

'I'm coming in!' The man must have heard it.

The door swung open under the man's strength as he flew in on hot air.

'Oh-my-freaking-god!'

'Zach! What the hell are you doing to yourself?'

Zach turned his view to the man, moaning again. It was Sam.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked, but only a muffled gurgle came from his lips.

Sam closed the door and rushed over to him, not noticing the semi-transparent, dark, energy ooze coming from Zach's body and pulled out each knife and fork from his legs, looking at his friend with deep concern.

The glow started to creep up Sam's legs as it spread throughout the apartment, overcharging every electrical appliance in its way.

Sam screamed loudly and fell to the floor, writing and twitching.

Zach's vision went blurry and he slipped into a conscious stupor, knowing that when he came back to reality, a new feeling would replace that toxic energy he just rid himself of.

Hunger.

* * *

A/N:

What a terrible power! Poor guy – It isn't easy, is it.  
Poor Sam for having this much of a role in an OC, too!


	13. Home

**12. Home.**

Zach came to with a gasp and a sick feeling in his stomach.  
Sam was still lying on the ground, near the dried up pool of blood.  
He looked to his arms and legs and it was as if nothing had happened.  
It was dark outside and dark inside – the lights weren't working.

It was only after a few minutes that Sam stirred, opening his eyelids groggily. He sat up slowly as Zach went rigid, shot up and darted off the balcony – breaking the door down in the process.

**x**

He needed to find someone quickly, probably more, if he had to sit and face Sam. He had pushed himself far too much, and feeling Sam's mutant energy was more than he could handle.

_Mutant energy_.

He had never drained a mutant before, Zach wondered over the thought as he flittered around the dark streets.

A group of people up a head exited a bar; most of them seemed drunk. Zach stopped running at the lights in front of them. He stood opposite them, whilst they waited for the pedestrian lights to flash green. They were loud, and he could smell the putrid combination of beer and vomit from where he was standing. The lights changed colour and they stumbled onto the road, Zach walked also, keeping his eyes on them.

* * *

Sam lifted his arms and stared incredulously at them. There was no sign on his body of any of the pain he had felt not too long ago.

He stood up slowly and assessed his surroundings – a habit he picked up after only a couple of weeks with the Hellfire Club. He had never been in hotel suite that stood at this caliber before; he wondered how Zach could afford living like this as he peeped into each room. Apart from the kitchen drawers that were flung half-way across the room, each other room looked barely lived-in at all.

* * *

Zach walked straight through the group, hitting one with his shoulder.

'Hey dickhead!' the drunk yelled out, his friends laughing. Zach whipped around, burning for a reason to drain and kill them.

'Watch yourself!' The man walked up to Zach, standing right up in his face. He was bulkier than Zach, and his breath was enough to make him gag.

Zach rolled his eyes, staring at the guy with a cocky smile.

'Check it out, the kid's in love with Dane!' one of the females laughed, nudging her friend in the ribs. 'You've got competition.'

'What are you saying?' Dane turned around to the woman in a slinky yellow dress, red with anger.

'Nothing!' she responded quickly, aware at how easily angered he was when drunken.

'I don't think so, tell me what you thought exactly,' Dane approached her, fuming.

Zach could easily see this was a result of some long running tension between the two, but he could also see that this Dane guy wasn't going to let it rest.

'Dane, c'mon, relax. She didn't mean it,' the other woman reasoned with him, trying to get the other guys to support her, though each were completely off their faces. She looked over at Zach who shrugged. This wasn't his fight. Not yet, anyway.

'Shut up Brit.' He pushed the girl away. She gasped and backed off.

'So tell me Rachel, what were you trying to say?' he pushed the girl in the yellow dress hard causing her to trip over her heels and fall, landing on the road, her head hitting the hard curb with a loud thud.

'Shit Dane, look what you did!' Brit cried, rushing over to her friend who was now bleeding profusely from the back of her head. She called out to one of the guys to call an ambulance and looked back at the young, pale teenager who was still staring at them. The way he was looking at them was creeped her out. It was like he was assessing them the way you would assess a cut of meat at the butchers. Dane noticed and returned his attention to Zach.

'Hey prick, what do you want?' He pushed Zach, but he didn't budge.

'Don't worry, I can fix her.' Zach walked over to the unconscious girl in Brit's arms. The girl tried to shield her friend from Zach, but one soft smile from Zach's lips halted her resistance.

She would be dead soon, and he didn't want to waste any time. He turned to the two others fumbling with their phones, and each other them dropped silently; he felt their energy enter him – slow and useless from the alcohol.

* * *

Sam knew where Zach had gone; he had recognized the hunger in his eyes – something no one could easily forget. He just hoped that he wasn't in a bad mood when he came back. He slunk on the couch and flicked through the channels on the television, not wanting to think about what his friend was actually doing. But the harsh truth that he was out there _killing_ someone was hard to avoid.

With a sigh, he turned off the television and walked into the kitchen, carefully stepping over the bloodied mess on the ground. There was nothing in the fridge and cupboards – of course, Zach couldn't eat. Or, didn't want to…

* * *

Dane had unfortunately witnessed both his friends dropping dead on the road, and saw Zach staring at them weirdly.

'What did you fucking do to them you fucking freak?!' Dane spat at him, but kept his distance. Brit looked at Dane who was jumping around like a mad man, and at the two dead bodies crumpled in a heap. Her breathing become faster as what happened dawned on her. This boy was a mutant.

Zach shook his head, feeling dizzy from the energy he had just stolen from the intoxicated men and looked at Brit, who was staring at him with tears welling in her eyes.

He really didn't want to, but he needed the energy, so with a quick glance Dane had collapsed. Zach cringed, his head pounding. 'Damn,' he thought, 'surprised he didn't die of alcohol poisoning.'

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' She began hyperventilating. Brit knew she was next, she knew he was picking them off.

'Please don't kill me, please don't!' She sobbed loudly. Zach didn't listen. He was more interested in the dying girl in her arms. He leant over her and opened her eyes, they were rolled back, but he continued to stare into them.

He gasped as everything around him went black.

_Is she… is she a mutant?_ He wasn't sure if he had said that or thought that.

He had the strangest feeling of déjà vu, but he wasn't sure where from. That is, until the darkness was cut by strange glowing globes that seemed to be rising from around him.

He remembered where he had last seen this, years back when he had died.

Zach turned – or, thought he turned – and faced a glowing yellow orb that reminded him of that girl on the streets.

He had grabbed hold of it, and began consuming it, drifting back to his body at the same time. He returned to his body, only to realize that he hadn't finished her off; that he was still, in fact, holding onto her spirit – which was making its way from his grip back into its own body.

Watching this glowing orb bury itself into the girl's body made Zach suddenly aware at what was about to happen. He had brought her soul back – the same thing that happened to him. The same process that had turned him.

He had to take that orb before she'd turn into… well… whatever he was. He grasped for her eyes, but it was too late. The orb had successfully rejoined the body it was taken from.

Rachel woke with a scream, startling her friend. Zach watched intently as Rachel peered at her hands, at her dead friends and then at Zach. She screamed again and began clutching at her chest.

'What's wrong Rach?' Brit slowly crawled over to her, aware that she had stopped bleeding.

'I…can't…breathe…' she gasped, going pale.

'What did you do to her?' Brit screeched at Zach, who was still watching as Rachel began to writhe around on the cold ground. Was this part of the transformation process? She had already died… that's how he got hold of her soul, it wouldn't make sense for her to die again… unless, of course, he only gave her back half her soul.

She began to fit wildly, before stopping and going limp. Brit screamed, backing away from Zach on all fours. He stood up and shook his head; this had been such a waste, and he was still hungry.

Brit was running away, screaming, when Zach remembered that she was there. She was the least intoxicated of the five. He caught up with her with little effort, and stopped in front of her forcing her to run into him. She screamed loudly again.

'Shhh,' he held onto her, moving stray hairs from her face. He could hear her heart slow down as he smiled kindly. She was feeling safe.

'Don't worry, it won't hurt.' She fell limp in his arms.

**x**

'What are you doing here?'

Zach was perched on the ledge of the balcony, balancing perfectly.

'Hey Zach… uh, sorry about intruding like this after we were meant to not talk to each other for a while…' Sam began, trying to think of something to ask him other than about who or how many people he had just killed.

'Why were there knives sticking out of your leg?' he asked suddenly. 'You weren't trying to…off yourself?

'No!' Zach was startled but relieved – he didn't want to talk about those five he had just killed, 'believe me; I think it'd take a load more than that… But, uh, you know what happened at the Hellfire Club? Well, I tried it again.'

'That's crazy, man.'

'What about you? I heard you scream, and I wake up with you passed out on my floor.'

'It was that… energy coming from you, I stepped in it, I think, and it felt like my leg exploded.'

'Phantom pain? Oh, how interesting!' Zach grinned, trying to get a glimpse at his friend's leg.

Zach pulled the blinds shut and sat on the sofa. 'So, why are you here?'

Sam watched as the room got darker. 'Why the lack of lights?'

'Sometimes, the sun and the heat irritate me. Why did you come?' Zach repeated.

'The Hellfire Club wanted me to give you a message,' Sam frowned.

'It's about that debt or whatever isn't it?'

Sam nodded.

'So soon…_'_ Zach thought.

'It's about all that stuff Magneto has been talking about – about the cure, and about fighting.'

'Go on…'

Sam sat down and continued. 'Well, for reasons they won't divulge, well… they're sending in members to fight with Magneto. And, well, you're one of them.'

'Excuse me?' Zach sat up, alert and angry.

'Yeah…'

'Does that mean we'll be fighting Xavier and well, all of them?' Sam shrugged, but they both knew they probably would have to.

'No.'

'You don't have a choice. None of us do,' Sam replied sadly.

'I don't want to fight them! They tried to help me! I mean…ugh, no! What are they gonna do, try to kill me? I'd like to see them try!' he thumped his fist on the coffee table in front of them, accidentally creating a shatter-pattern across the glass surface.

'But… I'm certain they won't mind hurting people you know…' Sam looked at Zach, with despair written all over his face.

If it meant putting his family out of danger, he would do it. One look at Sam told him that he was doing it for that reason, too.

**xxx**

Zach let Sam stay the night, while he left feeling strangely homesick.

He hadn't visited home for quite a while, but he knew it was better off that way. Though, this time, after realizing their possible danger, he decided to pay a visit – not directly, though.

His home hadn't really changed since he had left, but it did feel different. He watched through a window as his dad laughed at something on television, finishing off another cigarette. His mother and sister were in the kitchen, cleaning up from a late dinner. Tori hadn't left home yet, he grinned.

They had always made jokes about who was going to leave first.

His mother looked perplexed, as she looked outside the window – right into the tree Zach was hiding in. Tori said something to her, but Zach made no effort to listen.

He sighed sadly, this wasn't his life anymore.

They looked safe enough, but just to be certain, he scaled up the tree and onto the roof. Tori's window was still unlocked, and he snuck in. He grinned at his sister's current choice of décor. The walls were all a sickly maroon colour. Awful.

He grabbed any stick of lipstick and drew a big smiley face on her mirror – something he hadn't done for years – before quietly slipping out of her room and into his.

Nothing had changed, really.

The walls were still deep blue, cluttered with posters of women and bands. It was cleaner, though. He walked over to his computer and turned it on. Man, he had wasted a lot of study time in front of this thing. He almost laughed at his desktop background. It was some photo of him and Aaron, blind drunk at a party. It was taken by a girl that both Aaron and Zach liked.

He clicked around through his folders, smiling at the memories they stirred. Some good, some not so good. It pained him to look at older photos of when he still lived in London with all his family around him – especially his grandparents.

The stairs creaked as the family left to go to bed. His parent's room was down the other end of the hallway, his sister's next door. There was a soft patter of footsteps, and his door flung open.

'Hey Tori,' Zach sat up from his bed.

'Zach!' she cried out softly, not wanting to disturb her parents. He studied her long bottle blonde hair, and laughed.

'You look so American now.'

She ran up and hugged him, withdrawing a little at his slightly colder touch.

'You haven't changed a single bit…' she whispered, sitting down next to him studying her brother who looked barely older than eighteen, 'have mum and dad--?'

'No. They don't know I'm here. But if it's okay, I'd like to stay the night.'

Her eyes began to well up. 'It's always okay!'

'How have you been? How's mum and dad?' he asked eagerly.

'Good, good. I'm working, dad's right. Mum's… well, she's coping,' she grimaced.

'I think deep down, they both know you're still around… but, well…It was hard for them.'

'Don't worry, Tori.'

She got up off his bed and walked toward his door, 'oh, and every morning mum comes in and looks through your stuff. She's seen _everything_.' She laughed as she exited, leaving her brother bright red.

* * *

A/N:

What was a reason for Sam to leave the Institute has morphed into a plot-mover.  
I hope my chapter sectioning didn't cause any confusion... Fanfiction didn't allow my other dividers. Though, if it's any real issue, please tell me and I'll try my best to fix it!


	14. FarmWork

**13. Farm-work. **

He made his mind up early on that he'd try and help the X-Men as much as he could, without looking suspicious to the Hellfire Club.  
Apparently, they were aiding Magneto and had helped by providing a substantial amount of mutants for his use.  
There was no way he was going to hurt the very people who had tried to help him, but he couldn't live with himself if his own family was farmed.  
He could deal with having a lot of angry mutants on his back – he'd outlive them all anyway.

Training with Sam was nothing special either. Zach's gun training consisted of him lifting the weapons and assuming that he could use it, and his fighting technique relied heavily on his speed and strength to make up for his lack of skill.  
He didn't care; he didn't plan on fighting to kill.  
He could just play dead after all…

They weren't trained by members of the Hellfire Club themselves, rather, they just fed off each other's competitiveness. Though, they were kept separate from Magneto's army – the Hellfire Club couldn't have its expendable representatives camped in a forest, rather, they were packed off to a small abandoned farm.  
Occasionally a member came to see how they were doing, but that was about it.  
Sam, having already known most of these people had no trouble fitting in. Zach, on the other hand didn't want anything to do with them, so he took to looking over one of the youngest recruits – a small girl named Sophie.

As a result of her mutation she was blind, but only to the universe her body occupied. She had the ability to 'see' all other universes and realities that overlapped on another, and used that as a means of looking into the one she existed within. She also had the ability to create small windows to travel across and into other existing universes. Her blindness, however, was enough reason to prompt bullying. They saw her as weak and useless, and treated her as so.

After coming back one afternoon from having fed in a nearby town, he watched as a couple of the guys clustered around Sophie laughed and poked her. She sat there, her fingers fiddling at the air behind her. Another pushed her, and she toppled back, through a window – which closed the moment she disappeared within it.

He saw her later on, sitting up in a tree.

'How did you get up here?' he called up.

'I climbed,' she replied giggling. Within a moment he was sitting next to her, dangling his feet from over a sturdy branch.

'Must be nice, being able to just leave one place and appear someone new,' Zach looked out over the land, watching random people show off their powers to one another.

'I'll always be blind to wherever my body is,' she replied, her smile not fading.

'Do people look different in each, uh, universe?' he asked, 'I mean, does Sam have blonde hair everywhere?' She giggled again, and nodded.

'I think I've caught him with strawberry blonde once, but normally, people tend to look the same. Though, I don't really look for outlandish versions, I try and look for the closest version of this reality.'

'How about me?' he grinned.

She turned to him, and her smile faltered.

'What? I bet I'm really hideous somewhere…' Sophie shook her head.

'I don't know what you look like,' she replied, 'it's as if you don't exist anywhere else but here.'

He understood what that meant. Every other version of him hadn't survived the transformation. Maybe his mutation had meant to actually kill him, to stop him from becoming this altogether.

'That's probably a good thing, I hear I'm pretty good-looking,' he joked, hoping to hear her giggle again.

**x**

It wasn't long before the recruits had gotten bored of showing off their powers and decided to band together to see what they could do as a team. The pressure for each mutant to join in grew as each faction got stronger. Sam had already banded with one of the calmer groups and tried to encourage Zach to do the same, but something within him stopped him – he just wanted to protect the small girl; he couldn't just leave her to save his own back.

The groups were forming according to types of powers and mutations, or by their motives; some, like Zach, were forced into joining, others despised Magneto, and a few were just blood-thirsty maniacs.

It was, unfortunately, the latter that weren't too fond of Zach's neutral behavior. Their reasons for disliking him changed day to day, first it was irritation that he wasn't joining in with the segmentation, then they decided it was because he was an inside man, right now, they thought he was too arrogant.

'So, you think you're too good for us?' A tall, thin girl with dyed black hair blocked his path as he returned to the farm from another feed late one afternoon. She was right, though. He did think himself too good for any of them, especially since he could kill them all without breaking a sweat. Though, instead he shrugged his shoulders, and made his way around her.

Her cronies appeared behind her; it was obvious they wanted a fight. None of them had actually seen him in action.

'He didn't disagree, he _must_ think he's too good for us,' a man with green hair scoffed behind her.

'I didn't agree either,' Zach retorted, talking to them all, rather than the man or the girl.

'Where do you running of to, eh? We've all noticed it.'

What was her name? He had heard it before. She was the leader of this pack of barbarians. Kelsey? That sounded right.

'I'm telling Xavier all your secret plans, and then telling Shaw and Frost that you're going to double cross them,' Zach smirked, knowing that he wasn't going to get a friendly reaction to this. He didn't care though; he had been so bored for the past few weeks, he welcomed any sort of challenge.

Kelsey's eyebrow rose, she was aware that he was mocking her, and it had work. He had wounded her pride.

She watched as he began to walk past her, her boys talking amongst themselves over why she hadn't done anything. It wasn't only her pride that was at stake, but her status. She needed to remain at the top.

She swung her arm out hard and fast, but hit nothing. She swerved around, regaining her balance with poise. Zach was standing just behind her; she could feel him on her back.

'They doubt you, you know,' he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He was making her look weak in front of all the others. She turned around, her fists raised to hit him in the face, but he caught them with ease.

'Please tell me this isn't your mutation,' he yawned at her, smiling teasingly. She grew red and looked over his shoulder at her men. They were standing around impatiently, looking annoyed at their leader.

'What a useless leader,' Zach pushed, tightening his grip on Kelsey's hand.

'C'mon Kelsey,' one of the guys shouted, 'show 'im what you can do!'

Zach let go of her hand and slunk a few steps back. She was shaking in fury.

Kelsey turned and faced Zach, who was smiling widely, taunting her. She smiled back – he didn't know what she could do and how messed up he'd be by the end. Her mates saw her reaction and cheered behind them, circling them; creating a sort of pit.

Zach could feel the adrenalin within him mixing with the energy of his last kill; he had gone unnecessarily overboard this time, and had a lot of energy to spend – that was probably why he felt so compelled to fight.

He was just standing there, watching her in such a way that some part of her shied away from him. She couldn't help but notice his pale, handsome features; the way his simple grey shirt clung to his torso, accentuating his toned body. She shook the thought from her head, horrified that her mind was betraying her. Who was this guy, and what was he doing to her?

'Clyde!' She shouted, turning her head to one of the men standing around. He nodded and raised his hands, aiming somewhere between Kelsey and Zach. They seemed to be working together and he was a little disappointed; he wanted to see what she could do on her own.

Clyde's hands burst into giant red flames that shot out into the space between them, but before it could consume either of them, Kelsey raised her hands and the flames stopped moving.

'Oh, I get it. You're telekinetic,' Zach watched, eyeing the flames being careful not to show his growing anxiety. He could feel the heat growing around him, creating a strong pressure around him.

'And apparently, you can't die!' she yelled, releasing the fireball that was still under her control. Panic overwhelmed Zach, and out of instinct he raised his hands out to protect his face; feeling the intense flames fly out past him. He opened his eyes just in time to see that the flames were being bent around his body, and upon turning, he noticed that the flames disappeared out behind him.

Kelsey stared at him in anger – was he a telekinetic too?

Zach was too busy analysing his hands which were unharmed, completely at a loss as to how that happened. It was like he controlled it…that sounded like something Selene had told him about manipulating energies. Is that what he had done?

He was left with no time to think about it before Kelsey raised her hands again; this time sending out a strong telekinetic blast that strangely, Zach could sense. He raised his hands and managed to catch some of the blast, but he was still knocked back through the air. He landed with his hands still cupped; grasping the force he had managed to capture. He got up, and threw it at her using as much of his physical strength he could muster. It hit her stomach and she, too, was flung across the field.

She was lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath when he walked up to her. The crowd had dispersed reluctantly, disappointed in their leader.

She avoided his gaze, ashamed that she couldn't beat him.

Zach helped her up when she was ready and smiled at her – this time, though, it was a look of appreciation, leaving her confused.

'Don't give me that look,' she huffed, taking his hand, surprised at how cool it felt, but not wanting to let go of it.

She was staring at him with such a strange look in her eyes that Zach couldn't read immediately, but understood moments later. She still looked angry, but angry at herself rather than him.

He turned and left with a wide grin on his face, knowing that Kelsey was following closely behind.

**x**

They were called out early the next morning by a loud, female voice proclaiming good news. Zach walked out of his room with Kelsey stumbling out after to find out what was going on.

Emma Frost stood outside her long, white stretch limo waiting impatiently for the recruits to appear. When she was satisfied most were there, she told them the news after assigning teams. Sophieshifted uncomfortably next to Zach.

They were to leave for Alcatraz Island that night.

Cheers erupted through the crowd, except from Sophie, who stood still; petrified.

* * *

A/N  
Instead of moaning about this chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing as the story progresses!  
You know who you are! Thanks!


	15. Windows

**14. Windows**

'_We are sending you tonight to join Magneto in his plight.  
You are fighting for the oppressed and the outcastes.  
For those whose identities were lost.  
You will fight.  
You will follow Magneto.  
You are strong, so do not pity the weak.  
Do not pity them; destroy them"_

They were hard words that elicited a booming reaction before they left; both positive and negative. Those who didn't want to fight knew they must, and it pushed those who wanted to into a bloodthirsty frenzy.  
No one slept amongst the small, but violent, riots that broke out across the group that at one point had traveled to the nearest town. Before leaving, as if in some ritualistic trance, each group managed to band together and set each building alight

With Sophie's abilities to transport through many universes, the small team that Zach had been allocated had located themselves into their positions before Magneto and his posse showed up. Zach wasn't part of this small group, hidden behind a cluster of industrial or medical bins, but he joined them, wanting to be near people he knew, namely Sophie.

The wait was stretching out in front of them, especially since none of them knew when their new leader would show up – if he would show up at all. Conversation was beginning to turn to more unpleasant topics.

'Have you ever killed a man?' an obnoxious young man asked his teammates around him.

'Shut up Wade,' another man replied from his spot.

'No really, has anyone?' Wade persisted.

'How about you Cannonball? Ever see the light leave another man's eyes at your hands?' Sam shook his head solemnly. This was all he needed. First Zach had dragged him from his position, now he had to listen to an idiot mock the possibility that he may have to _kill_ someone tonight.

'I bet pretty boy over there hasn't either,' Wade jerked his thumb over to Zach, who was pretending not to hear.

'You're all pussies. I don't know why they let you in. I mean, don't get me wrong, that chick that got us here is pretty …well…' he grinned mischievously, his eyes darting to find the small girl.

'Wade, what are you doing?' Sam asked, getting up, but hesitated knowing that if anything happened, they'd be found out. Sophie watched, hoping that Wade wouldn't keep walking as he did in every other reality she was watching through. She found herself beginning to tremble as he leant over her, eyes hungry.

He whispered something, throwing her into a panic. No one else heard, but Zach, who felt rage begin to bubble within him.  
Those who were fast enough to catch Zach as he crouched and prowled silently towards watched eagerly; only Sam becoming worried.  
He knew how his friend behaved, and they didn't need a dead teammate on their hands.  
Zach was on Wade before he could plant his hands on Sophie. he peered into Wade's eyes, wondering if he should drain him or suffocate him. He tightened his grip on Wade's throat.  
He was oddly obedient. He didn't struggle. There was no fight whatsoever.  
Zach scoffed and dropped him on the ground.

'One more time, and I'll make sure you don't survive this encounter…' Zach snarled, watching Wade retreat.

**x**

Magneto's goons appeared with nothing short of a theatrical performance. Hellfire's teams ran out to join them, fitting in with the mindless crowd that followed Magneto perfectly. Zach stood behind, watching with annoyance at how both parties – Magneto and the Hellfire Club – treated their recruits as mere pawns. It was sickening. He turned to attempt to comfort the distraught Sophie, but she was absolutely terrified.

There were sounds of loud gunfire, that sounded strangely hollow, but it was the lack of the sound of metal grating against metal that seemed to worry her more. Not the loud, pain-filled yelling that followed.

'What is it? What's going to happen?' he tried, as he watched her eyes dart all across the place. She sat up and looked out over the battlefield, where wave after wave of mutants were being taken down by whatever the soldiers were firing at them.

'I… don't know.Please, I don't want to go out there, I can't defend myself, please Zach!' She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Zach looked over to Sam who shrugged. None of them wanted to go out and help.  
But they all had very little choice.

Overhead, as another wave of Magento's army came from the bridge, a large, black jet landed on a rooftop. Both Sam and Zach knew what that meant – who they were, but the sight only frightened Sophie more.

'Sam, you're gonna have to go out there,' Zach yelled out over the sound of thunder and lightening, 'not for long, though. I'm sure you'll be safe if you keep airborne.' Sam nodded and flew out, joining Magneto's ranks reluctantly as the X-Men and the soldiers lined up to defend the building.

There was no movement; no sound for a moment.

But it was brief, and as soon as they could hear the fight starting up again, Zach turned to Sophie, who was quivering behind him.

'Can you block out telepaths?' He asked, her answer was a small squeaking jumbled sentence, but he understood. She could, if she kept her mind from trying to access the reality they were positioned in – which meant she could look freely at another, one possibly minutes ahead…

'Sophie, climb on my back and tell me what you see, alright? If anything changes that we should know about...' He placed the frightened young girl on his back and ran out into the crowd.

'We're going to help the X-Men.'

**x**

The scene was grotesque as mutant and human each fell down, Magneto, Pyro and Jean Grey stood, watching over the carnage. Zach forced himself to keep running in spite of seeing Jean there, before them all when he was led to believe she had died.

'She's the Phoenix, not Jean,' Sophie whispered into his ear. He nodded, pretending he knew what that meant. He stopped running, just so Sophie could have a look around, when he heard someone closing in from behind. He turned quickly, and drained the mutant, feeling the instant surge of energy throughout his body and hoping that he hadn't killed someone helping the X-Men. Zach could feel Sophie squirming around on his back, so he turned to help her adjust her view.

'Wait, stop.'

Zach stopped moving, but continued to keep a keen lookout; another mutant approached them and fell in her tracks. Overhead, two large flaming objects flew through the air, crashing into the sentry towers.

'Get your friend, quickly.' He turned to see what she was so transfixed on, and saw straight away. Magneto was lying on the ground, with Logan, Hank and Jean. Soldiers quickly clustered around them and began to shoot. Zach only managed to get a glimpse at the men disintegrating as Jean turned her attention towards them, before Sophie kicked her heels into his ribs, eliciting a disgruntled remark, but he took off trying to find Sam, deeply confused and stunned at what he had just witnessed.

'He's over there,' Sophie pointed. Zach glanced over, and there Sam was, pacing around, illuminated by the chain of explosions that had just begun.

'Sam?' Zach rushed over, pulling Sophie off his back.

'Zach? I can't believe it…' Sam pointed to a man lying dead on the ground, with whatever visible flesh scorched.

'I did it. I can't believe it. I killed him,' Sam approached Zach looking wild.

'Sam… calm down, now is not the right time… Sophie says…' Sam had lost interest in Zach and was watching Sophie fiddle away with the air. Zach watched too, as her fingers seemed to grasp on tiny invisible threads. It was amazing watching her work so quickly and with such intensity.

Zach saw it before Sam did.

A weird sort of light was reflected in the air, and the light grew until they could both clearly see the full moon in the sky.

That wasn't right. Zach turned and looked behind him, right at the crescent, and almost yellow moon above them.

'This is the closest I can get, please go in. There isn't much time.' She pushed Sam into the window hanging in the sky, Zach followed out of curiosity.

As he stepped in, Sophie screamed and the window closed up behind them, leaving them trapped in this new world and Sophie behind in the old.

* * *

AN:  
Sorry it took so long!  
And...if it sounds a little rushed/recount-ish.  
Review and I may update sooner :D


	16. Trapped

**15. Trapped**

'Where the hell are we?'

'Not on Alcatraz Island…' Sam replied, standing up and surveying the surroundings. They were still on the island, but it was different.

Vastly different. Gone were the burning grey structures and the dying on the ground, and in its place lay lush green grass that spanned out over the horizon, that was littered with trees Zach had never seen before. Overhead the moon glistened, illuminating this new world with a calm glow.  
And another, they were the only people on it.

'Sophie trapped us here!' Zach thumped his fist on the soft ground, trying to mask his concern for the girl with anger.

Sam sighed in relief; they didn't need to fight… nor were they going to die. He, too, had seen what Jean had done to both the people and the buildings surrounding her.  
He hoped Sophie would be alright.

'This is bullshit!' Zach yelled out.

Sam looked over, questioningly.

'How do you suppose we get back, aye?' he hissed with his back turned to Sam.

'Hey man… she only did what she thought was best…'

'I don't care,' Zach sulked.

He was so childish sometimes.

Zach continued to pace around impatiently; Sam's expression had gone blank as soon as he remembered how many people he had killed. He looked over at Zach, who wasn't looking as tired, meaning he had fed.

'How do you do it?' Sam asked, kicking some dirt around.

'Do what?' Zach snapped back.

'Kill…' Zach's shoulders slumped. It was a subject he preferred not to talk about.

'You do it all the time, and you make it seem so easy, but… it isn't.'

'I don't want to kill. I do it because I'm selfish. I'm afraid to see what happens if I don't. It's hard for me too, because I'm not even letting their spirit, life force, or whatever it is, go out to wherever it's _meant _to go. At least the men you've killed will be free.' Sam watched as Zach walked away, still murmuring to himself, aware that Sam couldn't hear. He pitied Zach and the life he was condemned to live, even though he had done nothing wrong in the first place.

**x**

The first tremor had Zach darting back to where Sam was, who felt the same thing. There was no change in the environment, but it felt like the world around them had moved. It happened again, and this time, it felt like the air around them was vibrating.

'What the hell is this?'

They backed away, unaware that the window they had entered was slowly reopening, and as they kept walking back, they fell right through.

Instead of landing on the ground where Sophie had created the window, they were falling through the air at an alarming speed. As they fell, Zach saw Logan with Jean limp in his arms. Sam managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, rushing through the air, Zach, on the other hand, landed with a heavy crunch. He rolled around, grasping at his legs in pain. Sam wandered over with an amused look on his face.

'You've got some brittle bones there.'

'Shut up,' Zach hissed through clenched teeth. The pain didn't last too long, and within moments he was standing up next to Sam, who was looking out over the carnage that remained.

'I wonder where Sophie is…' Sam began, picking up a piece of debris.

'I don't think I want to know,' Zach sighed sadly, looking at all the fallen men and women that hadn't been obliterated by the Phoenix. He really did hope she had managed to get away...

'Zach, I think I'm going to go back home.'

Zach turned and nodded to Sam. He would do the same, had his parents still believed he was alive.

'They'll want to hear from you.'

'You'll be right?' Sam asked, placing a hand on Zach's shoulder.

'Don't get so touchy-feely, man. But yeah, I'll be fine.'

Sam backed away, remembering Zach's aversion to heat, waved and shot up into the air, leaving Zach on the island.

He walked up to a steep edge and looked down.

He'd have to swim back.

With a sigh, he dove into the ice-cold water, strangely enjoying the chill.

* * *

A/N  
It was short, so my next update will be sooner.  
I'm not too fond on chapter 14 and 15, but, ah well.

Review please! :3


	17. Saskia

**16. Saskia.**  
_Two months later_

He found himself on this particular Sunday morning sitting on a bus stop bench across the street from one of the few remaining cure dispensing facilities. It was surprising at how these facilities still remained in business, even though the major operations source was long gone. It was a little worrying thinking about how much there was left of 'the cure' to go around. Though, eventually, it'd run out.

The large lines were gone, but people still entered. Some lingered, some quickly deciding not to go through with it.  
Zach was sure that getting the cure would kill him. And he wasn't ready to die just yet.  
Or… at least find another body that looked this good**.**

**x**

A bus pulled up, blocking his view of the facility. When the door opened he shook his head. The driver ignored him, and a tall, dark-skinned woman dressed in the height of dark, alternative fashion slunk out.  
The bus drove off, and she sat down next to him.  
There was no way he could think now.

'Here for the cure?' she asked, not taking her eyes off the building.

'No way,' he snorted in a rather undignified manner.

'Why not take it?' she asked, a smile creeping over her mouth.

'I love my mutation,' he replied simply. Her eyes flickered over to him.

'I'm Saskia. You've got a cute accent, you Brit boys.'

'Zach,' he nodded.

Another quiet moment passed over them. Zach felt rather awkward, just sitting there looking at a rather bleak building.

'Well Zach, cos I like the look of you, I'm going to do you a favor. But only if you promise you'll visit me some time this week, okay?' Saskia looked up from assessing her watch.

Zach nodded, not really sure of what this woman dressed like a gothic hooker was going to do.

'Depends on what this favor is,' the thought quickly changing his mind.

'I suggest you get up and move back a few hundred meters,' she laughed as she stressed the word 'meter' in an English accent.

Zach looked up at her as she reached into her pockets of her long black coat.

She's nuts, he thought. 'I…think I'll be right here,' he replied.

'Suit yourself,' she tossed her long hair back and walked off.  
He watched as she walked deep into the park behind him and crouched down behind a tree.

He knew what was happening before the first wave ran out of the building, with black smoke trailing at their heels.  
Zach could sense the death and felt a great sorrow overwhelm him. He felt sorrow as each person became consumed by a raging – almost spontaneous – fire. He felt sorrow as he sensed their life fleeing its burnt shell, and disappearing into a deathly abyss. He mourned the loss of an easy feed.

The building exploded.  
Large metal debris and fireballs fuelled by chemicals flew out in all directions.

From behind the tree, Saskia's smile grew as the event unfolded before her.  
Yes she had helped, but her apprentice needed it. Though, she was doing a good job at containing the explosion...

The fire ate away at everything within the invisible walls surrounding the destroyed building, but her concentration was lax, and a large metal door flew out of the invisible boundary and crushed the boy she just met to his seat.

He had never been engulfed in a large, uncontrollable fire before.  
He was a little excited at the thought too – he could feel the heat rising in front of him.

But it never happened.

The fire stopped five meters away from him.

But a giant piece of metal didn't, and the force that it hit him should have killed him. It molded his body into the grooves of the chair. He felt his back, ribs and legs all break, simultaneously. Things that weren't bones felt like they were oozing from where they should be within his body. No word could describe the magnitude of the pain he felt. He took in a deep breath, clenched his teeth and with his rapidly healing, yet still broken arms, he pushed the metal up off his body, and let himself fall down off the bench – his bones already setting back into their normal positions. The dark energy oozing out of him like blood..

'Super strength?' Saskia grinned as she looked down at him, carefully avoiding the dark glow that was slowly coming out of him. Though, she knew it was something else that had saved him – he was bleeding profusely; both the blood and that ooze. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and threw a card at him.

'You could say that,' he rasped, the pain subsiding and the energy disappearing.

'Saskia! I freaked! I'm so sorry!' a familiar female voice called from the debris.

'Zoey?' Zach sat up, feeling none of the pain he had only just experienced. He was dumbstruck. She had changed so much in the four years since he had seen her.Her blonde hair was shorter, and her dark clothing accentuated every curve. He wondered how Saskia could stand next to her and not feel somewhat insecure. Zach would have – had he not have been so self-assured about his own good looks. Though, it was rather embarrassing lying on the ground, waiting to finish healing whilst she spoke.

'Oh, hey Zach! Long time no see!' she flashed a smile at him – something inside him stirred.

'Did you blow that place up?' Zach asked in shock, finally able to stand up.

'Well…er…' Zoey looked over at Saskia.

'Next time you'll get it. You were lucky I was here,' she repliedharshly, not wanting to lull Zoey into a false sense of satisfaction. Zoey's lips formed a childish pout – she had obviously already thought she had done exceedingly well.

Zach pocketed the card and dusted himself off. He had to get away before Saskia could question him, but mostly to tear himself away from the living goddess that Zoey had transformed into.

'Alright, well, I'm going before the cops come,' he stalked off, listening to them talking about their next job with a vague interest, and trying to keep his mind on cleaner thoughts.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, anyone else notice all those vampire OC's popping up?  
I'm really glad I didn't take Zach down the path of the traditional vampire…

Not that I intended to anyway, hehe!

Anyway, this marks the beginning of a new saga, seeing as though I'm now entering non-movie waters. Assume nothing! Bwahahaa!


	18. Burning

17

**17. Burning.**

He was tired. Healing from that ordeal left his body feeling weaker than normal. Mostly because he had been fasting for the past week. Now that he regularly fed, he wanted to see how long he could go without absorbing anyone. He wasn't doing very well.  
And, sure, a building just blew up in his face, but he didn't really care. Though, he was surprised that he still managed to walk away from being forced into that bench.

It was Zoey.  
He hadn't seen her in so long.  
She was just one of those annoying girls who followed his footsteps while he was at Xavier's.  
Had she always been so…beautiful? He shook his head.  
Probably not.

He trudged back to his current home, not wanting to waste the view by rushing past it at a crazy, superhuman speed.  
Sirens were flaring up all around him, people rushing around and still screaming.  
He really didn't want to be around that many people in the state he was in.

It was an old-run down apartment building. Zach wasn't sure if any of the apartments were habited; he never dawdled around the place long enough to see if he could sense anyone else.

The place was desolate.

It was depressing.

But at least no one held him back here.

The freedom was refreshing, even if he had nothing to do.

Living like this meant that he wasn't feeding – killing – without going unpunished.

Zach decided to mull over his thoughts while walking up the stairs, rather than dashing up in five seconds flat. Of course he felt the energy of life forms around him, human, mutant and animal. It would've been stupid for him to believe he was the only smart, destitute being to make an abandoned apartment his home.

A home he really didn't need anyway. The plumbing only ran a trickle of cold water, and he never slept.Everything and anything he needed he would just steal.

**x**

The next day, he carefully surveyed his surroundings and any people walking around outside, before steeping out himself. His body didn't quite react to cold weather as much as it did warmth. In fact, he didn't really feel cold at all, and had to look at what others wore so he wouldn't step out in a tee-shirt on a freezing, snow-free day.

This part of town didn't really have much but a few cheap diners and plenty of street corners. It was mostly bums, prostitutes and business-men seeking out their services. Zach really didn't care for their behavior, even though he had been approached a few times by a shy woman mumbling something about being lonely. In fact, those few times he went along with it, he ended each night prematurely with the woman drunk, crying on his shoulder about how she just wanted to meet a nice guy.

He usually took it upon himself to pick up the cash she owed, and maybe a feed.

'Yeah, this group will do anything you tell them,' an overweight man with a pressed white shirt and pants that seemed to be stretching at the seams told his equally obese friend in a café Zach was slowly approaching. He still hadn't fed to regain his energy from the ordeals of the previous day – he was very hungry.

'_A group?_' he thought to himself, wondering who they could mean.

'A group? What group?' his friend replied, drinking his Irish coffee greedily.

'Muties. You can hire 'em out for your dirty work,' he replied, satisfied that he knew more than his friend.

'I don't believe you!' the friend replied, smacking his lips together.

'It's true. I mean, how else do you think I became a member of the board?'

'Long hours and hard work?' They both erupted in boisterous laughter. Zach, who was interested now – noticing how this conversation held some similarities to Saskia's talk of work to Zoey – seated himself near the men inside the café.

'I heard about it from some loud-mouth curb-crawler when she threatened me 'cause I didn't tip. I investigated, and some woman under the name of _Carrie_ came up. Probably a fake name, but that didn't matter. No one here uses their real name,' the man began, stopping to take a noisy sip of his own beverage.

'Get on with it; I have a meeting I need to get to soon.'

'To cut a long story short,' he rolled his eyes, 'I got into contact with her and she told me that they're a mutant-for-hire agency. I requested that they do in Bates and ba-da-bing ba-da-boom, his house burns down – with him in it,' he grinned at his friend's astonished expression.

'Cost me a mint, but it was well worth it. No one liked that arrogant prick anyway.'

_He could smell smoke as he walked out of his shower, the lush white towel clinging to his wet body. _

'_Mona! Are you trying to cook again?' he yelled as he walked down the stairs, grinning at his own joke._

_His wife rushed up to him, her clothing scorched black, tears pouring from her eyes._

'_The oven… caught on fire… I couldn't put it out!'_

'_Let's get out of here then!' he urged, pulling her down the stairs, clutching to her wrist._

_The doors and the windows wouldn't budge – even though they were visibly unlocked._

_The heat was becoming so excruciating, he couldn't tell when his skin began to char and melt away until he looked at his wife who was hyperventilating in pain and shock. Every inch of his body was throbbing in agony. He was blinded long before the flames killed him._

Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out the card she left for him.

Perhaps tonight was the night to see Saskia.

He looked over at the two men, and laughed as the man who had told the story dropped dead, headfirst into his unfinished breakfast – his fat friend looking as if he'd have a heart attack at the site.

* * *

A/N

The text in italics is just there to describe what happened.  
Neither Zach, nor the business man, knows about it.


	19. Jungle

**18. Jungle**

It was old.  
Really, really old.  
He was worried that it'd fall apart the moment he opened the door.  
But there were noises inside. Not many, but he could hear them well enough.

He stood awkwardly at the front door, having survived hacking his way through the messy wilderness at the front. Night had fallen, but he was still able to see all the junk and untended flora in the front yard.

'_Maybe this isn't worth it_,' he thought to himself, '_whatever this organization that chick's got running, it probably isn't all that it's cracked up to be…_'

'Excuse me,' peeped a quiet voice behind him.

Zach turned around and moved over as a little girl with glowing green hair and skin holding a stack of papers opened the door.

'Oh, wait!' he called; she turned and looked at him, annoyed.

'I'm at the right place, yeah? A chick called Saskia gave me this card,' he pulled it out.

The girl took a quick look at it before shrugging.

'If you want to talk to her, go find her yourself. I have work to do,' she walked in, yelling out, 'Second floor, first door on your left,' and disappeared down the unlit hall.

It was older inside.  
The green wallpaper was peeling off, the lights all broken and every picture that hung on the wall had graffiti.  
There was an unstable looking staircase at the end of the hall, which Zach slowly climbed, not bothering to check out the rest of the house.

Upstairs was certainly, no better.

But he found her room and knocked quietly on the door.

'Come in.'

Zach walked in and up to the large, wooden desk, behind which Saskia was busy writing.

'Oh, hello Zach,' she smiled, pushing some papers away, 'have a seat.'

'I'm pretty sure I know why you asked me here.'

She watched as Zach sat down in front of her, radiating confidence and arrogance. She liked him already.

* * *

A/N  
A thousand apologies for my lack of updates, and for this REALLY short chapter!  
I'll update sooner, I swear!


	20. Business

**19. Business.**

'Registration forms, eh?' he reached to pick one up, but pulled away as Saskia rested her hand defensively on them. Her nails neatly painted blood red to match her Gothic ensemble. They all seemed to dress like that around this part of town.

'I'm sure you guessed then, that I asked you here for a reason,' she pulled the forms away and filed them in a drawer.

Zach knew the reason fairly well.

'Look, I have a fair idea that this cesspool here is some sort of employment for mutants. Probably some renegade group or something. I don't care.'

'Does that mean you'll accept my offer?'

'I'd like to hear a little more about this place before I commit myself,' he replied curtly.

'Alright, well… you guessed right. I hire mutants. People hire my mutants for…odd jobs.'

'Like blowing up a cure facility?'

'Yes… but we're not on any side. Completely neutral. X-men, the Brotherhood, anti and pro mutant groups alike have all sought us out at some point.'

'Why would someone want to work here, though? I mean, they're pretty much whoring out their powers.'

'Have you seen these kids? They couldn't possibly get a job out there. If they don't have a physical mutation, then they're all sociopaths.'

'Bet the money is pretty sweet, too aye,' Zach smirked, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

**x**

They bantered on for a whole half hour before the conversation drifted back to his employment.

'You don't look the sort to need a job here, though,' she stated.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Then why did you come here, knowing what this was about?'

'Boredom mostly. I have a lot of… free time on my hands nowadays.'

Liar. It was probably because Zoey was here.

'Well, let's cut to the chase then. Gotta fill out these forms before we deal with any jobs, yeah?' Saskia pulled a few papers from a drawer beneath her and click her pen, smiling.

'Sure, whatever.'

'Name?'

'Zacharias Thorn.'

'Age?'

'Eighteen.' Saskia cocked an eyebrow.

'Citizenship?'

'USA and Britain. Oh…well no, not anymore. I'm a nomad.'

'Oh?' Zach simply nodded.

'Don't worry, I have fake passports and birth certificates, though.'

'Any family we should be concerned about?'

'Nope.'

'Powers?'

'Strength, speed, senses.'

'That all?'

Zach nodded.

'I don't believe you,' she replied looking up from what she had written.

The mood took a darker shift.

'Listen,' he leant in slightly, 'don't inquire any more about my mutation. What you know is all you need to know.'

Saskia rolled her eyes. If kids had problems with their mutation, working somewhere where they had to use it was a stupid idea. That sort of baggage doesn't belong in a place where your livelihood depended on your powers.

'I can't hire you when I don't know the extent of your mutation,' she stated simply.

'How about a trade off then? I know how valuable I'd be here… you can't afford to say no.' He looked at her in her eyes, feeling her energy spike as he closed the gap between them.

'Well?' she gasped.

'I have somewhere you can house your runaways. Think of it as an incentive to get them to work for you.'

'Sounds fishy. An apartment block could only hold that many people. What about tenants?'

'Leave that to me,' he smiled.

Saskia sighed deeply, not sure if it was because she knew she had been beaten, or that his smiled simply amazed her. The former disturbed her much less, so she took that excuse.

'Zach, what you're telling me is that you have this, well, recuperative power – yes, I remember what happened that day, something that heavy at that speed should have killed you. As well as having superhuman speed and strength. All of this without a flaw? No weakness? Impossible. Everyone has their limits.'

'And I'm saying that it isn't vital information. If won't affect my job.' Zach hoped she would understand his need for privacy. Telling people that he needed to kill to maintain his _own_ life wasn't information that he would think was happily welcomed.

'My offer still stands, no more questions for the apartment block. You need me, I don't need you.'

'Look, I won't tell anyone. It's all confidential.'

'Your telepaths will know the moment you step outside this office.'

'What makes you think you're so special that they'd want to know anything about you?' she scoffed.

'Because I'm not normal. Not even for a mutant,' his gazed locked with hers, 'this is where I'm staying. Come meet me when you're ready.'

He left her fumbling with the address, blushing madly.


	21. All Over

**20. All over. **

'Morning Zach!' a young blonde bustled into his apartment, carrying a small brown paper bag and a large Styrofoam cup. Zach turned from the television and greeted Zoey with a smile. Since he had arrived, about three weeks ago, she had been going out of her way to impress him – and it was working, slightly.

Saskia had taken him up on his offer fairly quickly, realizing almost straight away the benefits of having both lodgings for her runaways, and for having someone like Zach around. She still didn't know the full extent of his mutation, but Zach was certain that she would piece it together soon enough.

'Look what I brought you!' Zoey closed the door behind her before bounding into his kitchen and pulling out a plate. She rushed back and sat down next to him, placing the muffin on its plate on his lap.

'Uh, Zoey,' he began, looking over at her. Her blonde hair had undergone some more radical changes in the weeks he had been here – instead of pink, she now had random streaks of black, purple, green and blue – as well as long, platinum blonde extensions. He didn't mind that, though. He rather liked girls with long hair. She still followed the gothic look, but it seemed as though she was making an effort to show off more flesh. Not that he minded that either.

'I… I can't eat, Zoey.'

'Huh?' her face fell, ever so slightly.

'I don't need to… it's my mutation,' he looked at her apologetically.

'Have you tried?' she asked, smiling.

'Well, no… but I haven't actually felt the need to.'

She slunk back in the chair, snatching the muffin from the plate and pulled off a large chunk. Zach returned to watching the news, trying to ignore the unappetizing smell; there were rumors about the cure not being permanent, and he was keen on finding out if it was or wasn't true.

'Hey Zach?'

'Yeah?' Zach turned around, only to be faced with a giant portion of the muffin being forced into his mouth.

'Eat it!' Zoey demanded, sternly.

Zach gagged at the force it was shoved to the back of his throat, wanting so much to push it out of his mouth. But, out of slight curiosity, he chewed the way he remembered he would have, and swallowed. He felt the lumpy sugary paste slowly go down his throat, that was, surprisingly, drier than what he thought.

'Are you alright?' she asked, staring at him. Zach nodded, holding his hand up, trying to force the food down to his stomach.

'Are you sure?' she continued to analyze his expression, 'cos you look like you're gonna hurl.'

'I think… I am…' he gasped, hurtling up out of his seat and to the bathroom.

**x**

He returned half an hour later, with the taste of that disgusting muffin lingering in his mouth, even though he had brushed his teeth and gargled at least five times.

'Maybe you're allergic to them? Wanna try something else?' Zoey reached for her bag; sure she had brought a packet of chips along.

'NO!' he yelled out, not wanting to have to try to cough up more food. It was a long, painful and disgusting process that he'd rather not have to endure ever again.

* * *

**A/N:**

Not a serious chapter… sorry.  
BUT THE NEXT ONE IS!


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

He froze as soon as he came up the stairs form behind Zoey, only vaguely admiring the view.

_She_ was there, sitting rigidly in the old armchair outside Saskia's office.

Nibbling at her lip, staring at an invisible spot on Lisa's door in front of her.

Of all the places she could end up, why here?

Though, surely she wouldn't remember.

She never saw him.

He turned his back to her, hoping she'd never realize he was the one who pushed her out of that fifth story window.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, the end.  
I'd like to thank freegirl, who seemed to have enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it!

PS. Now you guys have to read my next one.  
BWAHAHA.


End file.
